A New Life
by BittyBlueEyes
Summary: Sequel to Drowning Sorrows. After a rough start, Fred and Hermione work on developing their relationship... a relationship that still has its twists and turns.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a sequel to my story "Drowning Sorrows." It is possible to read this independently, though it may be a little confusing at first.**

**Though the first story was written from Fred's POV, this story will be told from Hermione's POV.**

* * *

I whimpered miserably as the alarm clock sounded. Grudgingly slipping my arm out from under the warm blankets, I reached over to my bedside table. My fumbling hands failed me and the alarm clock fell to the floor with a crash. Too lazy to reach down and get it, I grabbed my wand from the bedside table and silenced it. I plopped my head back onto the pillow and looked over at the ginger-haired man snuggled close to me. I couldn't help but smile. He snuggled closer and I nearly fell off the bed. It was a rather tight fit for the two of us in my single bed, but neither of us seemed to mind. It was a good excuse to be so close.

I never knew that one person could bring me so much happiness, or that I could be that same happiness to someone else. Fred completed my in ways I never thought possible. Our relationship was still rather new, but it felt as though we'd been together for years. It was hard to say when exactly our relationship started. It all started very awkward and only got more complicated. Though we'd only been officially dating for a month and a half, our relationship, if you could call it that, started four months ago, but only as a casual sexual agreement. After only a few weeks, it became a rather prude friendship. Two months ago, our true feelings were exposed, though still not uttered. That night we made love for the first time – not the sex that we had shared before. It was something more. And yet it was a bittersweet memory as Ginny and Ron had walked in on us. It took us another two weeks before I finally confessed the love I had for him all along.

I smiled to myself as I thought over these things, just as Fred said I would. Why couldn't my life ever be normal?

Our relationship was as close to normal as I could hope, for now. Though, to anyone outside our close circle of friends, our living arrangements would seem quite odd. I was still officially living at Grimmauld Place with Harry and Ginny, while Fred still lived in the flat above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes (what we simply called Wheezes' Flat) with George. But that only meant to us that that was where we kept our belongings. We couldn't leave each other, spending every evening with each other. We alternated, on a random schedule between our homes. Last night we ate dinner at Grimmauld Place and Fred stayed the night, while the night before we ate with George and I slept at Wheezes' Flat. Fred asked me nearly every day to move in with him, but for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to consent. I think Mrs. Weasley was a large part of my decision. I had to admit that I was afraid to disappoint or upset her. I had yet to get on her bad side, and I didn't want to start now. Ginny also didn't want to see me leave Grimmauld Place.

I glanced down at the alarm clock and groaned. I did not want to get up this morning. I turned on my side to slide out of bed when a warm arm snaked around my middle and pulled me to the center of the bed. "Don't leave, 'Mione…" His voice was hoarse and sleepy.

"Believe me, I don't want to. But you know I have to," I whispered.

"Take the day off. Tell them you're ill," he urged. "I don't want you to go there…"

I had to admit that he tempted me. I would love to stay here in bed with him and the story wouldn't be a complete lie. I was feeling a little sick to my stomach since last night. It was nerves. I always felt ill at the thought of visiting Azkaban.

"It's not like I want to go. No one ever wants to visit Azkaban, but I _have_ to." I groaned again. I really, really didn't want to go, but it was part of my job. I worked for the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the Beings Division. It was one of my many tasks to oversee the Dementors. After some of them had left Ministry control to follow Voldemort during the war, we kept a much closer eye on Azkaban. Every month I had to go there to take count to make sure that they we not sneaking off or increasing in number.

"I still don't like it," said Fred. "How are you supposed to take a count of all of them without passing out or losing your soul? I'm kind of fond of it, you know. And then there are the criminals. There are a lot of Death Eaters there that aren't exactly fond of you."

I smiled and sat up. "The Dementors are not all in one place. They're scattered and they wouldn't dare attack Ministry officials. I walk the halls and take a tally. I'll have others with me and I'm not completely helpless, you know."

"I know. But I don't care. I still don't want you to go," he pouted.

I delicately placed my hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead through his mess of ginger hair. "I'll be fine."

Reluctantly he let me go and I slipped out of bed. It was still rather dark out the window but I couldn't bring myself to turn on the light and so dressed in the dark. My job started early, seven o'clock, but that always meant that I went home mid-afternoon. Fred started to sit up. I knew he was trying to follow me down to breakfast.

"You're tired. Stay and sleep," I ordered. I pressed him back down against the pillow and placed a kiss upon his lips. "Love you. I'll see you this evening."

"I love you, too. Be careful."

* * *

My head rested on my arm as I sat at the kitchen table at Wheezes' Flat. Today had been exhausting. I still felt ill and shaken from my visit to Azkaban. My insides held a small lingering feel of cold emptiness. I glanced up at Fred who stood at the cooker, flicking a fork at the contents of a large skillet. He was so funny to watch cook. It seemed to come so natural to him. He flitted around the kitchen in his purple apron and hummed in staccato. I always felt a little nervous trying to handle more than one dish at once - though I did just fine - but Fred moved from one thing to another with ease.

I looked behind me as the door to the flat opened and George walked in. My eyes widened and I tried to contain my giggles.

"What happened to you?" I asked playfully. I asked only to make conversation. It was very obvious what had happened.

"Ask your lover…" George replied with a smile.

"Hey George," Fred greeted. "Why so _blue_?"

George's hair, usually a brilliant flaming red, was now electric blue. They had been working on a new potion to change hair color. It was one that you ingested rather than apply directly to the hair.

"You put it in my juice, didn't you?" George asked.

"Yep. You couldn't taste it, could you?" Fred inquired.

"No. How much did you put in?"

"Just three drops," replied Fred.

"Good. It's potent then," responded George.

I giggled again. It was always funny the way they tested their products. And they were talking about George's blue hair so casually. "It even changed your eyebrows," I noted.

"Oh, that's not all, sweetheart," George gave me a wicked smile.

"Yeah, but we're not going there," replied Fred. "So did it change immediately, or did it take time?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. If you had let me know instead of catching me off guard like that, I could tell you. But it took me a few hours to realize it. Customers kept staring at my hair, but I couldn't figure out why. It wasn't 'til I went to the loo that I noticed the change. Imagine my surprise when I unzip my trousers and…"

"I get it, George," I said.

George stopped laughing when he got a good look at me. "You alright, Hermione? You're lookin' rather peaky." He glanced up at Fred.

"She had to take a head count of Dementors today," Fred answered.

George looked very sympathetic, but even when he was serious, he wasn't. "All their heads still there?"

"I wouldn't know," I said with frustration. "We were there for _three hours_ and failed miserably at our task. We were more than half-way through our count when there was a disturbance in one of the cells. All the Dementors left their posts to gather at the source. They got extremely excited and it was difficult to send them back. I discovered that my Patronus is considerably stronger than it was in the past." I sighed and chuckled mirthlessly. Fred and George exchanged looks of concern. "I'm okay," I assured them. "It's just frustrating that it was all for naught. I have to go back the day after tomorrow."

"No, you're not," said Fred firmly. "I never liked you going there…"

"Not now, Fred. I'm tired," I pleaded.

"All right. But that doesn't mean this is finished," he said waving his fork at me.

"So what's for dinner?" George asked, sniffing the air.

"Bangers and Mash," Fred smiled. It was such a simple meal, but it was one of Fred and George's favorites. I breathed in deeply through my nose. The sausages smelled… My stomach did a flip. I leapt from the chair and bolted to the loo. I made it to the toilet just in time and retched into the porcelain bowl. Fred flew into the room just as I finished heaving. He quickly shoved his oven cloth into the pocket of his purple apron. I flushed the toilet and sank onto the floor with my back against the bath.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Fred asked, kneeling next to me.

"I'm fine, Fred. I already told you. I'm just shaken from spending so much time around Dementors today." He looked distressed. "I swear, I'm fine. I'm already feeling a little better."

"You're not going back there," he repeated firmly. "Now let's go get you a bite of chocolate before dinner."

* * *

**I hated summarizing the previous story. I think I did a poor job of it, but there it is. Let us put it behind us. ^^**

**Tell me what you think. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Even though Fred firmly protested my return to Azkaban, I obediently fulfilled my duty to the Ministry. It took four long hours, but it went without a hitch and thankfully their numbers were as they should be. I, of course, was ill again that evening, but the next day was the weekend and I welcomed my two days off of work.

I awoke Sunday morning, all alone in bed. I looked over at Fred's pillow and suddenly felt lonely. I knew that he and George had to go to their Hogsmeade shop location for a meeting with the store manager today, but I at least thought I'd be awake before he left. I glanced over at the clock on his bedside table. 9:30, 16 June 2002. I had quite a lie-in that morning. I never slept that late. I rubbed my face, stretched, and climbed out of bed. I tied my soft pink quilted dressing gown over my pyjamas and walked out into the sitting room.

The flat felt so empty without Fred and George.

My stomach growled angrily and I meandered into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator door and squatted down to get a better look. The sudden strong smell made me extremely queasy. I sighed and shook my head as I scanned the fridge's contents. If Fred wanted me to move in with him, this was going to change. Without closing the refrigerator door, I crossed the kitchen and pulled the bin right next to it. My nose crinkled as I disgustedly looked over the cluttered assortment of dishes. There were three large plates of food left over from dinners that occurred more than a week ago. And only God knows how long some of those take-away containers had been there. I stared a minute at a bottle of juice, trying to remember when it was purchased. Unable to remember, I opened the cap and sniffed it. My face contorted in a fierce grimace and my stomach gave a horrible lurch. I replaced the cap and immediately threw it in the bin, not bothering to empty the contents into the sink. It took me several minutes to discard all the questionable items. When I was finished, the shelves were practically empty. All that remained was a jug of milk, a head of lettuce, and a large supply of condiments in the door.

When I closed the door and my head immediately turned to the larder. If I was going to do this, I might as well do it right. It wouldn't be as bad as the fridge, but it would still be a task. The pantry was a small walk-in with just enough space for one person to stand comfortably. Two of the walls we covered ceiling to floor with shelving, meeting in an "L" shape in the corner. Each wall and shelf had their own designated purpose. The wall to my right had all the essential pantry items. There was a shelf for breads and cereals, a shelf for canned and jarred fruits, vegetables and meats, a shelf for spices and baking supplies, and a shelf for condiments. I need not worry about this wall. It was the back wall that bothered me. This was just what a person would expect of the Weasley Twins. Going from the bottom shelf up, there was a shelf completely dedicated to ice cream toppings, a shelf of crisps, nuts, and other salty snacks, a shelf for sweets, cakes, and biscuits, and lastly, at the top was an untouched dusty shelf of healthy snacks.

The ice cream toppings I left alone. The shelf above was overflowing with an amazing assortment of crisps, pretzels, nuts, and popcorn in several varieties. Most of the bags were open and their items were stale. I really didn't know which ones were stale and which weren't, but I knew for a fact that neither did Fred or George. They had the habit of just opening a new bag each time because they didn't want to chance getting something stale. I cleared almost the entire shelf, leaving only unopened bags. The next shelf up was the shelf of sweets. Most things here were okay, but the things that weren't were absolutely foul. I found three packages near the back of the shelf whose contents were unrecognizable through the thick fields of fuzzy white and green mould that grew on them. I finally looked at the top shelf. I couldn't imagine how long it'd been since that was touched. I looked at the already overflowing bin and decided to get a new rubbish bag. I also needed a stool as I was too short to reach. I looked at the dusty neglected health food items and shook my head. What a waste. My eyes locked inquisitively on a box near the front. It was the only one that wasn't covered in dust. I picked it up to look for an expiration date and was surprised that it felt almost empty. As I tilted it, the lone item inside slid the length of the box. Curiously, I opened it.

Inside the box of what was supposed to be crunchy granola bars, was a black velvet ring box. I knew I should just return it to the shelf, but my curiosity got the better of me. I opened the black clamshell box and inside was a beautiful gold band with a single diamond glittering on top. I could just make out an inscription on the inside of the band: "Forever Yours." My heart raced and I quickly slammed the velvet box closed, put it back in the cardboard box and placed it on the shelf just as I found it. It was an engagement ring… an engagement ring that belonged to one of two people. It was extremely easy to guess just who that ring was intended for: me.

My heart was racing extremely fast. My head started to spin. I slowly stepped down from the stool and out of the larder. It felt like my body was moving automatically as I placed the bin and the stool back in their places. I slowly lowered myself onto the sofa in the living room. I didn't feel very hungry anymore. My mind was swimming with more thoughts than I could handle.

Fred had bought an engagement ring… which of course meant that he was going to ask me to marry him. I absently put my hand on my head to steady myself. I had never really thought about it. Obviously _he_ had. I felt rather relieved that I had found the ring. If I hadn't seen it and he would have asked, I would have been absolutely taken by surprise. It seemed absolutely surreal. We hadn't really been dating for long, but I loved him more than I ever thought I had the capacity to love, there was no question about that. I had also thought many times about how I couldn't imagine living my life without him, but somehow, the idea of marriage had never entered my mind. A quick vision of me in a wedding gown and Fred putting a ring on my finger flashed in my mind. I felt my lips being pulled into a wide, almost painfully, foolish grin. I felt like I couldn't breathe. My chest was fit to burst. I would say yes. Of course, I would say yes. How could I possibly live my life without him?

I took deep calming breaths. I had to pull myself together. I was not absolutely sure that the ring was even for me. He or George could be holding it for a friend. But then why was it hidden? Even if it was for me, I wasn't supposed to know about it. And I had no idea when he planned on asking me… if it was for me. I had to calm down. I couldn't let them know I found it.

Just then there were two loud popping noises and Fred and George stood in the middle of the sitting room.

"Morning, love," Fred and George greeted together. Fred gave George an amused look.

"Good morning," I greeted. I was happy to hear that my voice did not sound out of the ordinary. My cheeks, on the other hand, were still flushed. Luckily they didn't seem to notice. "So how did the meeting go?" I asked.

"Went well," Fred and George answered together.

"Took too long, if you ask me," replied George.

"That's only because you missed breakfast," Fred laughed. George had already disappeared into the kitchen. They were going to know any minute that I had gone through the pantry. "We gave him a few tips and showed him the new merchandise, but the guy has a good head on his shoulders. He's doing pretty well without us." Fred continued.

"Hey, who cleared out the larder?" George asked.

"Oh, sorry," I said, biting my lip. "I hope you don't mind. A lot food was stale or moldy, so I threw out the bad stuff."

The color drained from Fred's face. His mouth hung open slightly. He looked as though he was going to be ill. "No, that's fine," he said. He tried to look and sound casual and I probably would have believed his act had I not known what was hidden in there. But I knew, and I could see how he forced his muscles into submission as he calmly walked to the kitchen cupboard where George was. I could see his restraint. He was dying to run to the pantry and look in the box of crunchy granola bars.

"Don't worry, mate," said George, poking his head out of the doorway. "She left all the good stuff."

I heard the significant hidden meaning. George knew about it. Fred relaxed a bit but still continued to see for himself.

"I didn't get to the top shelf. I couldn't reach," I said. I didn't want Fred to worry. He looked so anxious. I knew for certain now that it was meant for me. Now I was the one that had to forcefully remain calm.

"It looks good," said Fred upon inspection. "I'll clean off the top shelf for you."

"Thanks."

"Hey, she cleared out the fridge also," said George. "Wait, what'd you do with my noodles?"

"Which ones?" I said incredulously. "I think there were three… and none of them looked appetizing."

"Well, no harm, I guess," said George. "We'll be going to mum's for Sunday lunch in just an hour anyway.

"Yeah, I'm going to get cleaned up," I replied as I gestured toward the bathroom. I was glad for an excuse to escape. It was too hard to contain my knowing grin.

**So? What do you think?**

**Please review! Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

It was Wednesday evening and I stood alone in my room at Grimmauld Place. I glanced back to my bed where I had left Fred early this morning when I left for work. I hadn't seen him since. Today was an extremely busy day. As soon as I finished work, I came home to Grimmauld Place and began preparing a grand dinner with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. It was hard to believe, but that night was Ginny and Harry's two year wedding anniversary. The entire family was coming over for dinner, all but Charlie, that is; he was back in Romania. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and I had spent hours preparing before she shooed us off to get dressed.

I finished fastening my simple red sundress and stepped in front of the full length mirror. I had pinned half of my hair back in an elegant clip. Though it was just dinner with the Weasleys, it was a special occasion and I wanted to look nice. I stared critically at my reflection and groaned to myself when I turned to the side. I felt that the dress made me look fat. Well, I knew I wasn't fat; I was average if not a little on the thin side, but just two days ago I realized that I had put on a little weight. The skirts I wore to work were beginning to feel rather snug. I felt discouraged, as all women do when they put on a little extra weight.

There was a loud "pop" behind me, but I no longer became startled at the sound. It was always Fred.

"My my, don't you look gorgeous," he greeted. He always knew just what to say.

I smiled bashfully and turned to him. My eyebrows quirked.

"What happened to your hair?" I chuckled.

"More testing," he explained. His usual ginger locks were now dark brown. "You should see George."

"It actually looks really sexy," I admitted, combing my fingers through his hair.

"Well maybe I'll keep it for awhile then…" He gave me a seductive smile and wrapped his arms around me in a suggestive way. He placed several slow gentle kisses on my lips, coaxing me into a long, slow, sensual kiss. Reluctantly, I pulled away.

"Don't let's start anything like that now," I said. "We have to get down to dinner."

"Ready then?" Fred asked, offering me his arm. I nodded and tucked my arm through his.

He escorted me down the kitchen stairs. We had to eat in the kitchen because the dining room was being remodeled. I knew there would be many people, but I was still surprised when we entered the kitchen. Harry was trying to pull Ginny to the table and Mrs. Weasley also tried to shoo her to her seat at the end of the long wooden table. Beside them were Bill and Fleur. The chair beside Fleur was reserved for her two year old daughter, Victoire, who was standing on her lap, leaning against Fleur's very pregnant belly. Sitting across from them were Percy and his engaged, Audrey, and Luna Lovegood next to her. Further down was Ron and Mr. Weasley, and a chair for Molly. Down near the other end of the table, near the fire, sat George and Angelina Johnson.

I laughed when I saw George. His hair was platinum blonde and did not suit him at all. Angelina wore a funny smile and kept glancing at George's hair also. He leaned in close and whispered something to her. She covered her mouth and shook with laughter. They looked so sweet together. They had been dating for a month and Angelina had been coming to the flat almost as much as me. We were starting to really get to know each other. The twins even talked the two of us into a game of Monopoly on Monday night. Angelina smiled at me and gave a little wave when she saw me enter. Mrs. Weasley also smiled at me and Fred as we entered the room. Ever since she found out Fred and I were dating (though she didn't know the details, of course) she gave us the same funny smile every time she saw us together. It was an endearing motherly grin of knowing; it seemed quite clear to her how deeply our feelings for one another ran.

Fred took a seat across from Angelina and looked at me expectantly. I gestured to Molly and went to the stove to see if I could assist. Molly immediately shooed me to my seat, insisting that she had everything. I sat beside Fred and he placed his hand gently on my knee. Not even a minute later, several dishes floated onto the center of the table. Mrs. Weasley took her seat and Harry and Ginny stood up.

"I just really want to thank you all for coming," said Harry. "It means a lot to have such a wonderful supportive group of family and friends. And I have a feeling we'll be looking to you all for even more support in the near future." He glanced over at Ginny who blushed deeply.

"We're going to have a baby," Ginny announced, unable to hide her glowing smile.

There was an overwhelming amount of excited gasps followed quickly by several congratulations. Mrs. Weasley covered her mouth lightly with both hands, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. Bill stood up and clapped Harry on the back.

I smiled broadly and stared at Ginny. She was absolutely glowing. I knew that it shouldn't be a surprise; Harry and Ginny had been married for two years, but it was still hard for me to accept that we were all growing up. I still saw us as the group of teens that we were back at Hogwarts. It felt as though our age stopped increasing at the same time that our heights did.

"When, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked after she patted the tears from her cheeks.

"We just found out a couple days ago," Ginny answered. "I'm due the end of February. I'm meeting with a midwife tomorrow."

"We had suspected that she might be, but as soon as her stomach started becoming upset we decided to test," Harry explained.

My smile faded. My breathing became shallow and my stomach felt like it clenched to the size of my fist. My thoughts were racing in panic. I had been sick lately also. I couldn't at all remember the last time that I menstruated. How did I not notice this before? This explained everything, including my sudden weight gain.

I was pregnant.

I felt the color drain from my face. I felt nauseous and I knew that it was not a symptom, but utter panic at my new discovery. I had to leave. I needed to escape. Fred's smile also faded and he looked at me with concern.

"You alright, love?" he asked.

"I think I'm coming down with something," I lied. "I think I need to go lie down."

He got to his feet the same time I did. "I'll come with you."

"No, you stay and celebrate," I insisted. I needed to be alone.

"If you're sure," he said, sitting back down. "Why don't you go to the flat though. I'll bring you some dinner, if you want."

"That'd be great," I agreed. The whole table was looking at me then and I explained that I wasn't well. I walked over to Harry and Ginny and hugged and congratulated them both before Apparating to the flat.

* * *

I paced nervously around Fred's room. This couldn't real. We were careful... well, except that one night... but that was more than two months ago. Merlin... this couldn't be happening. I removed my dress and sat down on the bed in my bra and knickers. This was too overwhelming. I couldn't think. I walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the full length mirror concentrating on the tiny bulge beneath my navel. It was hardly visible. No one but myself would notice, I'm sure, but I could see it. I pressed my hand firmly against it. I thought that it felt more firm than it normally should, although I could have been imagining it. In fact, I convinced myself I was just imagining it. Even if I was pregnant, I wouldn't be showing this early. Every time I felt queasy I could explain it away. Even my late menstrual cycle could be credited to extra stress at work... though I knew that was really grasping at straws.

I just had to push it from my mind until I was able to know for certain. Tomorrow I would make a pregnancy potion to determine. Until then, I would not think about it. I _refused_ to think about it. I dressed in a pair of Fred's boxers and a t-shirt, as I always did when I stayed the night. I laid on, what was now considered, my side of the bed. I stared at the night stand and forced myself to look at the different patterns in the wood, trying to make out shapes, just as one would when staring at clouds. It was actually rather effective at keeping my mind focused, but an anxious tug in my chest was a constant reminder that I was forcing away my thoughts.

When Fred came home, I pretended to be sleeping and he left me alone. Before long, he joined me in bed. I was on my side facing away from him so he could not see that my eyes were open. I had been laying there for hours now, still keeping my nagging thoughts at bay. I couldn't take it anymore. It was too exhausting. I waited until I heard Fred's snores and snuck out of bed. I forgot my slippers and dressing gown at Grimmauld Place, but it really didn't matter though. Fred and George were sleeping anyway.

My feet felt cold against the floorboards. I walked very quietly out of the room and across the flat. I didn't try as hard to be as quiet as I reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the office/backroom of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I lit my wand and walked confidently up to the large assortment of cauldrons, selecting a small one off a shelf. My finger dragged upon the shelf of potion books scanning the titles quickly. When I found the book I was looking for, I placed it open on the desk. It wasn't long before I was stirring the finished product of an acid green colored pregnancy potion. Now was the time to test. I shook with nerves as I took a sharp letter opener from inside one of the desk drawers and pressed the index finger of my right hand down upon the tip of the blade. I grimaced as my blood was drawn. As I shook my bleeding finger over the cauldron, four drops of blood fell into the small cauldron and a large cloud of steam rose from it, hiding its contents. I nervously waited for the colored cloud to clear. As it did, I found myself staring at a potion that was now an orangish-coral color.

My breath caught. I was pregnant. No more denying it. I felt my eyes begin to sting. I wasn't ready to deal with this. Fred and I had only been together a few months. I only recently thought about marriage. Now I was having to think about becoming a mother... Me! I jumped when I heard a stair creak. I quickly waved my wand over the potion, causing it to completely vanish. Another wave extinguished the fire beneath the cauldron and I was thrown into complete darkness. A figure stepped into the backroom and looked at me through the darkness.

"Fred?" I whispered.

"No," He lit his wand and stared at me curiously. "George. What are you doing down here in the middle of the night? It's like two in the morning or something."

"I, uh, I couldn't sleep so I came down to make a sleeping potion," I lied.

He glanced at the letter opener that still had blood on the tip.

"I was looking for parchment and accidentally cut my finger," I explained. I hated lying, but I certainly wasn't going to tell George before Fred.

George looked skeptical and my nerves were buzzing with anxiety. Of the twins, George was definitely the more observant, at least when it came to people. He was very perceptive and I had a feeling that he knew that I was lying.

"You have to be more careful then," he said. His voice confirmed it. He knew I was lying. He took my hand in his, put out the light of his wand, and placed its tip on my bloody finger. I felt my finger heal, even though I could not see it. His wand lit again and I took my wand from the table.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"You don't have to lie to me. I'll let you have your secrets. Just be careful is all I ask."

I nodded.

"Are you really having problems sleeping?"

"Yeah..." I admitted. "Just overwhelmed lately."

"Well, I do have a Dreamless Sleep Draught in my room, if you're interested."

"Yeah. Actually, that'd be really great."

"C'mon," he nodded to the stairs.

I followed him up to his room where he held the door for me. He lit the candle on his bedside cabinet and opened the cupboard door where he pulled out a stout glass goblet and a large potion bottle with a cork.

"I have a hard time sleeping too some nights so I try to have some on hand if you ever need it again," he explained. "Why don't you take a sicky from work tomorrow? You look like you could use some extra rest."

"I think I might..." A day off was exactly what I needed. I would be of no use tomorrow with my mind as it was.

"Good. I'm owl your boss first thing in the morning for you." He poured the goblet almost to the brim. "You just get some rest. And don't drink that until you're in bed. Don't want to find you sleeping on the floor." He smiled and it felt so reassuring.

"Thanks, George. Really," I said.

"Sleep well, Hermione. And feel better."

I snuck back into bed next to Fred, tipped the goblet only once, and downed the entire potion. After setting the goblet on the bedside table, I settled onto my pillow.

_'I'm going to be a mother,'_ I thought once more. My eyes closed and a deep sleep fell over me.

* * *

"Hermione." I heard Fred's voice. "Hermione, love, you have to wake up."

His voice sounded far away. I vaguely felt his hand on my ribs, but I could not move. My body was still completely relaxed and my eyes closed.

"Hermione," he said louder. I felt him shake me. "Hermione, you're late for work. You have to wake up."

I tried to respond but I couldn't move. My breath remained as steady as my slow heartbeat. I could not wake.

"Hermione," Fred was calling louder still. There was a slight edge to his voice. "Hermione. Wake up."

I put all my effort into lifting my hand, but to no avail. It felt as though it weighed a ton. My eyelids felt just as heavy. I tried to speak, but felt myself falling away again. My consciousness was slipping away.

"Hermione! Wake up!" Fred was now shouting and shaking me rather hard. He sounded panicked. "Please, Hermione."

He stopped shaking me and I felt him lean over my body. My mind quickly flicked to the goblet on the nightstand. I remembered the sleeping potion and felt myself slipping away again.

"GEORGE!" Fred shouted. "GEORGE!"

"What?" George burst into the room.

"Hermione won't wake up. I found this..."

"It's okay, Fred." George said quickly. "She just took a Dreamless Sleep Draught last night. I gave her quite a bit. She'll probably sleep for another few hours."

"What?" Fred sounded confused, but no longer panicked.

"Last night, I heard her up. She said she couldn't sleep. She wasn't feeling well and I think she had a nightmare, so I gave her a sleeping potion," George explained. "She's taking a sicky today. I already owled her boss."

"Why didn't either of you tell me? I was ready to take her to St. Mungo's! I've never been so scared..."

"Sorry, mate. You were sleeping. I was going to tell you as soon..."

The conversation slipped away as sleep claimed me again.

* * *

**I hope you're liking the story so far. Hermione is pregnant! How terrifying for her. So smart, but she was so oblivious to the signs. You all knew before she did. ^^**

**For anyone with concerns about the exchange between Hermione and George: There is nothing between them, that was to demonstrate the friendship that has blossomed between the two of them - nothing romantic!**


	4. Chapter 4

That day, and each that followed, I spent nearly every minute thinking about my pregnancy and, more importantly, how to tell Fred. Everyday I told myself that I would tell him, but I just didn't know how. The moment never felt right. I was still trying to grasp the idea myself.

It was Sunday already, four days since Harry and Ginny's anniversary. We had Sunday lunch at the Burrow as we always did. Everyone was there as usual, with one exception. Fleur had gone into labor and was at home with Bill and their midwife. Victoire still attended dinner for Molly was watching her until Fleur was on her feet again.

Evening had arrived and I sat alone in my room at Grimmauld Place. I was supposed to be preparing for a date with Fred tonight, but I was just sitting on the edge of my bed in my bra and knickers again. I was mentally preparing for the evening. I had asked for this date night so that I could tell him. I was going to tell him... but how? I was terribly nervous. I didn't want to go through this alone. But what if he didn't want this? What if he wasn't ready? I'd already decided that though. I was a strong individual. This baby was my responsibility. If he didn't want it, then I could raise it myself. I wasn't helpless and I refused to be weak. But no matter how many times I repeated this and puffed up my chest, I knew that I would break if he couldn't accept this. I would survive. I would make it through, but it would be a terrible ending to our relationship, and my relationship to the Weasleys.

A "pop" announced Fred's arrival.

"You're... uh... not ready..." he observed.

I chuckled. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, though I think you look lovely as you are, I don't think you meet the muggle dress code for the restaurant," he smiled and puffed out his chest to display his own ensemble. He wore dark tan trousers, a collared shirt, and a bright blue, abstract necktie. He looked very handsome. "But then, _you_ are the muggle expert, not I. Let's go." He held out his arm to escort me.

"I'm sorry." I returned his smile. "It will only take me a minute to get dressed. And there's not a dress code. It's not formal."

"I wanted to look nice," he said, putting his freckled nose in the air.

I was glad I hadn't dressed yet. I hadn't intended on dressing up, but now I would certainly choose something nice. He was taking this date more seriously than I thought.

Ten minutes later, Fred held out his arm to me again and we Apparated to an alley in Muggle London. After a few minutes of walking, we arrived at the Italian bistro.

Dinner was nice. It was great to get away, just the two of us. No George, Angelina, Harry, Ron, or Ginny. We talked about many things, but the entire time I kept thinking about how and when to tell him that I was pregnant.

"Oh, and the baby!" he said.

"What?" I was taken aback. "What baby?"

"Fleur's. I meant to tell you when I got to Grimmauld Place. She had the baby at four in the afternoon. A little girl. They named her Dominique."

"Oh, that's great," I said. _'Now... tell him now...'_ I thought.

"Yep. Both mum and baby are healthy," he reported.

"Fred..." I started. "I've been meaning..."

"Your bill, sir," said the server, handing Fred the dinner bill. "If you need anything else, just ask."

"Thanks," said Fred. "Now what were you saying?"

"Oh... it's nothing really. We can talk about it later," I said. '_Backbone, Hermione. You have one. Where is it?'_

Though Fred protested, _I_ paid the bill and we returned to Wheezes' Flat. I spread my arms and flopped back onto the bed. Fred laughed at me.

"Tired already?" he asked.

I had been a lot more tired recently and I knew now that it was because of the pregnancy.

Fred walked over to me and helped me to sit up on the edge of the bed. "I love you, you know that?"

He was always able to say just what I needed to hear. I smiled bashfully and nodded.

"I mean, I'm absolutely in love with you, Hermione Granger. I've never been so happy. I never want to live another day without you..."

_'Tell him,'_ I thought again. _'Now. Tell him.'_

"I guess what I want to say is..." he continued. He bent down on one knee and stuck his hand into the pocket of his trousers.

My breath caught. My heart raced. He was going to ask me.

"Wait!" I said. "Not yet."

I couldn't let him ask me yet. He had to know first. I didn't want him to consider such a commitment without him knowing the commitment I already had.

I realized that he was staring at me, waiting for me to continue. He wasn't breathing.

"I'm not saying 'no'," I added quickly. "I'm... I'm just saying 'wait'."

He had a very blank look on his face. This certainly wasn't something he could have anticipated.

I reached out and touched his cheek. "I love you. I love you more than I could ever express. I'm _not_ saying no. Just... not yet. Wait just a little..."

He was finally breathing again, though he looked a little shaky. How could I have just done that to him? He put himself out there like that and I told him to _wait_? But what else could I have done?

A mirthless smile crossed his lips. His eyes sparkled with understanding, but a hint of disappointment also lingered in them. "It's okay, Hermione," he assured. "I'll wait for you forever, if I have to."

"I'm sorry, Fred," I felt close to tears. If I had just had the courage to tell him earlier...

"No, Hermione. Don't be sorry." His thumb brushed my cheek. "It's okay if you're not ready. We're still rather new. I'll wait..."

I pressed my lips against his. His fingers wove into my hair, pulling me closer and deepening our kiss.

"I love you," I repeated. I didn't deserve him...

"I love you, too," He smiled and kissed my forehead before getting to his feet. "Now let's get some sleep."

_'Tomorrow,'_ I told myself. _'After work, tomorrow. No excuses. Tomorrow I will tell him.'_

* * *

**Just to let you all know, I'm just as mad at Hermione as you are! Sometimes these things just write themselves. More often than not, I'm just as surprised at what happens as my readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

Monday. I hate Mondays. I guess that most people do. It's the first day of the work week and the rest of the week weighs heavily on you, a foreboding piece of your future.

I sat at my desk in my small office at the ministry rifling through stacks of papers. Many complaints had come in over the weekend and I had quite a stack of things to do. The morning had come and gone and I hadn't gotten nearly as much accomplished as I had hoped. I had two werewolves and a vampire who needed help finding employment, a house-elf that was accused of using a wand, a troll that was spotted in the woods near a Muggle farm, and a veela on holiday had thrown a fireball at a female bartender. On top of all that, there was a man who worked in the Goblin Liason Office that had been injured by a particularly infuriated goblin and was now at home resting, which meant that I had to help pick up some of the slack from that department. A goblin had come to visit me that morning and it took me an hour, flipping back and forth through an English-Gobbledegook dictionary just to send him where he needed to go. I was glad when my lunch break had arrived, but now it was time to get back to work. I picked up the topmost paper – the veela. I leaned back in my chair and started reading the report.

The door to my office suddenly burst open. I looked up startled. A very angry man with dirty blonde grizzled hair and a filthy ripped cloak stood in my doorway with his wand clenched near his side. He slammed the door shut behind him.

"Henry…" I said in surprise. "I… I didn't know we had an appointment today." I started rifling through papers again, looking this time for my schedule. He was one of the werewolves that I had been helping with employment issues, but he missed our last appointment and I hadn't seen him for a few months.

"We don't," he replied angrily.

"Well, that's okay," I said slightly nervous. "What's the matter? What can I help you with?"

"Help me…" he snorted. "That's what you've been saying all along… Werewolf Support Services – you're here to help. You made me believe that someone actually cared. What bullshit!"

"What are you talking about? Of course I care," I said taken aback. "Have a seat and I'll pull up your file. I had found someone a few months ago…"

"Shut up!" he yelled fiercely. I dropped the paper that I had been holding. I finally realized just how angry he was, and not just in general… it was aimed at me. I glanced at the door.

"But…"

"When that pompous arse, Dirkus, that I used to work with figured out why I'd been sacked, figured out what I was, he got angry. He acted liked I was a threat. Then he straight up lied that I _am_ a threat! He said that I had not taken my wolfsbane potion and I purposely placed myself near his family's home on the full moon! I had no alibi. I was at home, alone, and had taken my potion. But who would believe the word of a werewolf? You said you'd stand up for me! You said I had rights! You said I had a place in this world! Well you never fucking told me that that place was in Azkaban!" he bellowed. "I registered like I was supposed to! I lived apart from others and took my potion like I had to! I did everything I was told to do and I was hunted down by the Werewolf Capture Unit and thrown into Azkaban to rot for a month!"

I was panicked now. I didn't know what to say. Werewolf Registry and Werewolf Capture Unit were both part of the "beasts" division, not "beings". It should have been brought to my attention, but it wasn't. I had no idea what this man had suffered.

"I didn't know, Henry. I didn't know," I said in earnest. "Of course, I would have stood up for you, but no one ever told me…"

"I said 'Shut up!'" he yelled. "I don't want your excuses. And I don't even want your pity. I just want you to know what I suffered. You sit here and talk about rights and justice. I believed you. There is no justice! There is no place for me!" He raised his wand and pointed it at my face. I glanced down at my desk and saw the handle of my wand sticking out from under a stack of papers. I'd have to move quickly.

"But there is, Henry…" I said slowly. I tried to keep my eyes on him but was ever conscious of where my wand was.

"Even you…" he said. His voice dropped to a quiet dark tone. "And what are you planning to do with your wand once you grab it?"

"I…"

He shook his head slowly. His dark eyes looked hard and cold but deep inside I saw immense pain. Before now, I had never seen a man so devoid of hope. I gasped as I saw a red light form at the tip of his wand.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the plain white ceiling above me. My head lay comfortably on a feather pillow. A warm soft blanket was tucked neatly under my arms. I listened to the distant sounds of beeps and buzzes, far off chatter, and hard-soled shoes clacking on the linoleum floor outside my room. It didn't take long to remember where I was or why I was there. After I was attacked, I had awoken at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. A small group of healers attended me as many more tried to calm the Ministry officials, including my boss. I was rather stressed out, though not for the reasons most had thought. It was because of my stress that I was given a small sleeping draught. I only agreed to it when I knew that it wouldn't last long.

"Please! Just let me see her…" a voice called from directly outside my door.

"I'm sorry, sir, but as I explained to you earlier, she is sleeping at the moment and only family is allowed to see her right now," a woman's voice answered.

I leaned to the side and saw that the door to the room was open a crack. I was able to see the back of the woman who had just spoken.

"Well he's practically family!" another voice yelled.

"Please." The voice pleaded.

'_Fred…'_ I thought.

"I'm sorry but…"

"Fred?" This time I spoke out loud. All noise outside the door stopped. "Fred?"

The woman turned around and looked at me.

"That's me. I'm Fred." He didn't wait for the woman to speak. He gently pushed her aside and ran to the side of my bed.

"I'll get the healer," said the nurse, leaving the room.

"Hermione..." He took my hand in his and stared into my eyes. I'd never seen him look so worried.

"Fred, I'm fine. Honest," I smiled at him. I finally understood why George felt the need to crack a joke after he lost his ear. It was terrible to see Fred this upset. I wasn't at all worried about myself. I wanted _him_ to be okay.

He shook his head. He was lost for words.

"I'm fine. I promise," I said. "What about Henry?"

"Who?" He asked.

"The werewolf… Henry," I ventured.

Fred's jaw clenched. "He's being detained at the Ministry. Your boss wants him prosecuted as quickly as possible."

"No!" I shouted quickly. Fred jumped in surprise. "No… get me a piece of parchment!"

"What?" asked Fred, completely nonplussed.

"Now!" I insisted.

"Hermione…" Fred started in a patronizing tone. I didn't have the time or patience to be babied. I threw back the blankets and started walking to the healer's desk cupboard. "Hermione? What are you doing? Get back in bed!" Fred ordered, taking hold of my wrist.

"Then stop asking questions and get me something to write with!" I demanded.

Fred nodded and I returned to bed. As soon as the quill and parchment touched my hands I began writing furiously.

"Are you going to tell me what all of this is about?" Fred asked.

"Is anyone else here?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah… George, Ginny, Har-…"

"Harry," I finished. "Give this to Harry and tell him to take it to Mr. Neddley_ immediately_!"

He looked extremely concerned.

"I'll explain once you've done it. _Please!_" I pleaded.

Fred nodded and reluctantly left the room.

* * *

"Ah, and this must be Fred," said the healer as Fred entered the room again. The healer was a very kind-looking old wizard with very neatly combed, snow white hair.

Fred nodded and shook the healer's hand.

"Is she alright?" Fred asked the healer. I was a little frustrated that he had not taken me seriously when I told him so myself just minutes ago.

"Oh, she's just fine," the healer assured. "And so are…"

"Thank you," I said quickly. I knew that he was going to mention my pregnancy and I certainly didn't want Fred to find out like this. Fred looked at me concerned but the healer merely raised his eyebrow at me. It seemed that he caught on that Fred had not yet been informed. "So when can I go home?" I asked.

"Well, you seem to be doing well, so I guess the decision is really up to you. If you feel at all like…"

"I want to go now," I interrupted. "It's been quite a day and I really just want to go home."

"Well, that's fine then. But I must insist that you take it easy the next few days," the healer instructed.

"Don't worry. She will," said Fred. "Her boss has given her the rest of the week off."

"What?" I asked. That was the first time I heard about that.

"Good," answered the healer. "You take care then." The healer patted my hand and left the room.

"I know you said you'd just like to go home, but I'd really like it if you would stay with me…" Fred looked worried about how I might respond. It wasn't often that he asked what I wanted. He tended to tell me what the plan was, but I never really thought of it as a bad thing. In fact, I found it rather comforting and even humorous. I always knew that I could suggest something else.

I blushed when I considered what he was asking. "Actually, that's what I meant by home…"

He smiled brightly - The first real smile that I had gotten all day.

* * *

**Eek! She still didn't tell him this chapter, but the next chapter is still Monday - same day. And you can't really blame her for not letting the healer let it slip. I understand how scared she is, but it bothers me that she hasn't told him yet. Yes, I know I'm the writer, but Hermione turned out to be even insecure than I expected.**

**Fred keeps surprising me in this story, too. He's so serious, but I can't picture him any other way. He's just really grown up since he found Hermione.**

**I guess I shouldn't be surprised though. True love changes people. Serious men become fools when in love; why then should it be surprising that fools become serious when they find someone that they truly care about?**

**Please Review! If you liked it at all - Review! If you absolutely hated it - still review!**


	6. Chapter 6

I stood beside the bed in Fred's room in a pair of blue striped boxer shorts and removed my bra, placing it in the dirty clothes hamper along with the my dirty work clothes. I wondered if Mrs. Weasley would lend me a potion to remove the blood from them. I really needed to get a book on household potions so I could learn to make it myself. I picked up the light blue t-shirt from the bed and buried my face in it. I loved the way Fred's clothing smelled. It was a strange comfort to wear them. I even started wearing them to sleep in at Grimmauld Place. I pulled the shirt over my head and climbed into bed.

A few minutes later there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

Fred entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"You don't need to knock, you know. It is your room," I chuckled and sat up in bed with my back against the headboard.

"Well, I thought I'd be polite," he answered. He looked better, but still seemed very subdued by the attack on me earlier that day. Fred sat down on the edge of the mattress near my feet.

"Would you stop looking at me like that?" I admonished. "You keep looking at me like I'm dying. I'm _fine_."

"That's just it…" he said seriously. "You could have. It could have been so much worse…"

"It wasn't that bad. It was just a stunning spell."

"Hermione, you were cut and crushed!"

"Henry didn't mean to really hurt me. I would have been uninjured if I hadn't toppled into the filing cabinet," I explained.

"And that makes it okay? You were crushed beneath it. And the broken picture frames… If they had caught you right, you might have bled to death!"

"I'm telling you, you're making this seem so much worse than it really was. I overheard them say that Henry seemed panicked and was trying to help…"

"So what? He was probably trying to save his own skin!"

"Henry's a good guy, Fred. He's suffered a lot," I explained.

"That's what the letter was, wasn't it? The letter to Mr. Neddley?" Fred accused.

"Yes," I admitted unashamedly. "I don't want him prosecuted for the extent of my injuries. Just for the use of a stunning spell. I don't want him…"

Fred shook his head and I stopped speaking. "He attacked you, Hermione. No matter how you try to sugar-coat it. Aren't you the one always talking about justice? Justice doesn't just mean getting people out of trouble. It's punishing them for doing wrong."

"I know that! But Henry already did his time in Azkaban. One month for a crime he didn't commit. I won't have him sent back there on my account. He'll pay a fine, it will be charged as a misdemeanor and it will go on his record. But I won't have him sent to Azkaban," I stated firmly.

Fred shook his head again. "You're too good…" It was delivered as an accusation.

"I-" I started indignantly.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing. You wouldn't be you if you acted any differently." His lips twitched in a small smile. "If it were up to me, he wouldn't get off. But you're a better person than I."

I understood that he thought I made the wrong decision, but I still blushed at the compliment.

"Now tell me the truth," he said. "Are you really feeling okay? Does it hurt anywhere? Anything you need?"

I sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm _fine_. There's not a single mark on me. I feel perfectly normal. And as for anything I need, I'd really appreciate it if you lost that grave expression and gave me a smile and maybe a laugh or two."

"I'm sorry," he said. He did smile for me. "I don't mean to baby you. I was just worried."

"Fred…" The word 'baby' sparked the nagging voice in my head back into action. No more waiting. Right now. "I've been meaning to talk to you…"

He looked at me curiously. "What's on your mind, love?"

"I…" I took a deep breath and straightened. It came out as a bold state of fact. "I'm going to have a baby."

He looked at first like he wondered if he might have heard me incorrectly, but then just looked confused. "Wh-… eh, ah… bu-… What?"

I took another deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm going to have a baby, Fred. I'm pregnant."

He looked utterly perplexed and dumbfounded. His breathing seemed to have gotten shallow.

"Before you say anything… I want you to know that I don't _expect _anything," I stated, again, in a matter-of-fact tone. "I mean… If this isn't what you want, I understand. I'm not holding you under any obligation. If this is not what you want, I can do this myself."

"Hermione, I never said…" started Fred. "I'm just in shock. I-I don't know what to say."

"I know. I just don't want you to feel that you have to-"

"Stop," he pleaded. "Just give me a second…" He looked down at the bed, staring at my knee and the blanket, though not really seeing at all.

We sat in silence for only a minute before he spoke again. "You say it as though it'd be easy… Like I could just walk away…" His hazel eyes met mine and were filled with such sincerity. It felt as though my soul was being pulled into their depths. "I could never leave you. I'd never want to…"

I felt the tears begin to sting my eyes. I had wanted so badly for him to say it. I didn't really think that he would want to leave, but I never wanted him to stay with me because he felt it was his responsibility. I wanted him to choose me because he loved me, not because I was an obligation. I let go of my tears, the tears that I had been holding back for days.

"This is why you told me to wait." It was a statement. He now understood why I would not let him propose.

I nodded. "I didn't want you to ask until you knew… just in case…"

"I won't pretend that this isn't a complete shock. I really don't know what to think or feel yet… but that doesn't mean that it's not okay. I want you in my life, for the rest of my life, and I'll take anything that comes with it. And you act like this baby is just yours… It's a part of me, too. And I'll love it, I'm sure. I just… wow…" He was rambling. He seemed to be talking as much to himself as he was to me. I wiped my cheeks and tried to stay my tears. At some point, his eyes seemed to wander away from mine, but he returned his gaze and took my hand in his. "I love you. Never question that. I've never felt so certain of anything as I have of you and me. I love you. I never want to live another day without you." He kissed my forehead and slid off the bed, onto one knee. He opened the small velvet box that I had seen once before and revealed the sparkling diamond ring. My tears threatened to overflow with the immense joy I felt. "I want to be yours forever. Please marry me."

I nodded before I could speak. "Yes! Yes, Fred!" I leapt from the bed and threw my arms around his neck. His arms closed tightly around my back. I never wanted to let go of him. I felt as if I could stay just like that the rest of my life and it would not be a life wasted.

He smiled against my neck and whispered in my ear, "You know, I can't put the ring on if you don't let go."

I felt silly. I hadn't felt him loosen his hold on me. I blushed and released him. He gently took my left hand and delicately placed the ring on my third finger. I smiled and bit my lip, trying to hold in the overwhelming feelings that threatened to burst free as I gazed at the glittering ring. His lips lightly brushed the top of my hand and he stared up at me. His broad smile only made it harder to contain myself.

"I love you," I said. The tears began again.

He stood up and brushed the tears from my cheeks. "And that's all I'll ever need."

He kissed my forehead again but I tipped my head up and placed my lips on his. How could I have ever been worried?

* * *

He lay on the bed next to me. Our arms wrapped around each other's waists, our foreheads nearly touching. I had no idea how long we laid like that. Time just seemed to fly by as we each enjoyed the comfortable silence.

"What are you thinking?" I finally asked.

He smiled and spoke slowly. "I just can't believe it… a baby. When did it happen? We were so careful."

"Well," I blushed. "There was one night we weren't…"

His eyes looked away as he thought hard. I saw the exact moment that the thought came to him – The night that Ginny and Ron had walked in on us. He lifted his head and looked down at me. "How pregnant are you?" he asked in surprise.

"Eleven weeks…" My blush increased and my eyes pulled away from his.

"Eleven weeks…? Almost three months?" His breathing became ragged. He ran his hand through his hair. "How long have you known? Why did you keep this from me?"

I grimaced in guilt and embarrassment. I felt bad that I had kept it from him at all, but I felt unbelievably stupid for not realizing it earlier.

"Honestly, I only realized last week. When Ginny announced her pregnancy… Well, everything kind of added up. My missed periods, my queasiness, my being so tired. And then I noticed that I was beginning to show…"

"You're already showing?" he asked incredulously. His eyes darted to my belly.

"It's not _terribly_ noticeable… but yes," I admitted. I turned onto my back and pulled up the t-shirt. I slid the boxers down just past my hips, exposing a small firm bulge. He looked stunned.

I took a deep breath. "There's something else I need to tell you…" He looked rather nervous and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"There're two," I smiled.

He gently placed his hand just below my navel. He looked as if he were waiting for me to finish. "…Two what?"

"Babies, Fred… They're twins."

"What?"

* * *

LoL -** jessashelby** - I'm going to have to ask you to keep your observations to yourself. =P j/k. Good on you and anyone else that caught the healer saying "And so _are_..."

**So, she finally told him... What did you think?**

**Please Review!**

**Please Review!**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

My body was bathed in the warm sunlight that was streaming through the bedroom window. I didn't need to open my eyes to realize that I had slept in late again. The long rays of the sun reaching halfway down my legs told me that it had to be near nine o'clock. I hadn't slept so peacefully in over a week. Talking to Fred last night had made all my worries seem much smaller. I took a deep relaxing breath and was pleasantly surprised by the unmistakable smell of cooked apples and bacon. I slowly opened my eyes and looked straight to the shining ring on my left hand. It made me feel a little giddy. My eyes moved beyond my hand and I became confused. Just beyond the bedside table stood my full-length mirror that was, last I saw, at Grimmauld Place. I sat up and looked around. On the hook, on the back of the bedroom door, was my pink dressing gown. Atop the chest of drawers was my jewelry box. When did all my things get here?

I removed my dressing gown from the hook and put it on. I opened the bedroom door and took a step into the living room. My mouth fell open. The paintings I had collected and kept in my closet at Grimmauld Place (for lack of place to hang them) were hung around the walls among Fred and George's acquired artwork. My favorite armchair rested next to a new bookcase, overflowing with all of my books, in a comfortable corner. My appraisal of the room was cut short when the door next to me opened and George stepped out, his hair wet and wearing only a pair of boxers. The first time that I saw George walking around the flat like this I was extremely bashful, but I had gotten used to it by then. He did this every morning.

"Good morning," greeted George.

At this, Fred looked up in the kitchen and wiped his hands on his purple apron. "Morning, love."

"So," said George with a big smile. "I hear that congratulations are in order."

I glanced nervously over George's shoulder at Fred. Fred shook his head, answering my unspoken question. George didn't know about my pregnancy, this was just about our engagement. I smiled sheepishly at George. "Thank you."

"Never thought I'd see a gal crazy enough to commit to Fred," he teased.

"That's because you scare them all off," replied Fred.

"Well it worked. If I hadn't scared the others off you might never have discovered Hermione," he chortled. He smiled and added directly to me. "You should be thanking me."

I laughed. "Well, I'm glad I meet with your approval. When did all my things get here?" I added to Fred.

"We both brought them over this morning," George answered, "while you were enjoying your lie-in. If you don't like how we arranged things, feel free to change them."

"Thanks," I replied shyly.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I must be getting dressed for work," said George.

"Why aren't you getting ready for work?" I asked Fred.

"Oh, George gave me the day off to look after you after yesterday and also for us to celebrate," Fred explained, placing a large plate of apple pancakes on the table next to a plate of bacon.

"You're welcome!" yelled George from behind the closed door of his bedroom.

"Thank you," Fred and I yelled back.

"Well, have a seat," offered Fred as he removed his apron. I sat down obediently and he began serving me breakfast. I chuckled when he added two apple slices and a rasher of bacon into a smiley face formation atop my pancakes. He slid the maple syrup in front of me and kissed my left hand, his eyes lingering for a moment on my ring.

George grumbled as her entered the room in his magenta robes, one black boot in his hands. "My boot is missing again!" he explained as he began searching the room.

Rather than help, Fred shook his head and took a seat.

"Isn't it behind the fireplace tools?" I asked. "You tossed them just after you flooed in from The Burrow."

Both boys looked at me in surprise. George walked over to the fireplace and held up his boot in triumph. "That's why she's a keeper," said George.

George joined us for breakfast but then had to hurry down to open the shop.

"So," started Fred. "What would you like to do today, my love?"

I thought for a moment as I began clearing the breakfast dishes with Fred. "I really don't know," I answered honestly.

"Well, think about it. We have the whole day, just the two of us. Well… until dinner, I mean."

"What do you mean?" Something told me that he meant more than just George and possibly Angelina.

"Well, Mum has invited the whole family over to dinner tonight," he said with a bright meaningful smile. "We're celebrating your good health and Fleur and Bill are bringing over the new baby."

I suddenly got nervous. He wanted to tell them tonight…

Fred seemed to pick up on my anxiety. "We don't have to tell them yet, if you don't want to. But you're not going to be able to hide it too much longer," he said, glancing at my belly. "They'll be very happy for us," he added.

"You're right. I have to stop worrying. We'll tell everyone tonight," I agreed.

Fred gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Good, because I don't have any idea how I could keep that kind of thing a secret… especially from Mum."

* * *

I stood in front of my full-length mirror and smoothed my blouse. I turned to the side and made sure that the slight bulge of my belly was not visible. Thankfully it was not. I grabbed my brush from the bedside table and combed my hair into ponytail. I took one more look at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath. It was time to go to The Burrow.

I walked into the living room and found Fred, George and Angelina waiting for me.

"Alright, love?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I replied.

"Alright," said George. He took a pinch of floo powder from a pot on the mantel and threw it into the fireplace. Only a few minutes later the four of us were being greeted with large hugs in the sitting room of the Burrow. Fleur and Bill were already there with Victoire and baby Dominique. Victoire was doing an adorable wild dance for Mr. Weasley who was just eating it up. Ginny sat next to Harry, holding her newborn niece. Percy, Audrey, and Ron stood behind them.

"She's absolutely adorable…" Ginny cooed. Harry was leaning over Ginny's shoulder, nervously touching the baby's small hand. The sight of it made me feel a little nervous myself. In a few months, that could be my baby they were holding. My baby. Just the sight of this tiny infant brought back all my doubts and insecurities. I had never really had much experience with babies. I was an only child and I only saw my baby cousin a few times when I was a teenager. I had only changed one nappy in my entire life. I never once held a baby bottle. How could I possibly be a mother myself? And I wouldn't have just one infant, but two!

Fred squeezed my hand and gave me a knowing look. "C'mon now. Let Uncle Fred have a turn," said Fred. He released my hand and walked over to Ginny who handed over the little bundle. The baby looked even smaller in his arms than Ginny's. He walked the baby back over to where I was and we both took a seat on the sofa.

"She's so small…" I said quietly. I gently brushed the feather soft blond hair with my fingers.

"I assure you… she eez not so small," said Fleur.

Fred looked at me and chuckled. I touched her tiny hand and she took a tight grip on my finger.

"Here," said Fred. I was taken aback as he started passing the baby to me.

I was extremely careful as I positioned the delicate warm body into my arms. It was an incredible kind of comfort to see such a tiny helpless infant so cozy and trusting in my arms. Her tiny little face suddenly scrunched in displeasure, her tiny fists began to jerk rigidly. I bounced her gently in my arms. "Shh, shh, shh…" I soothed as I held her closer to me. She grunted and wiggled but became still and comfortable again, falling back into her peaceful sleep.

"You're a natural," said Fred, smiling at me. I looked at him and blushed and returned my attention back to the sleeping infant.

"All right, everyone," Mrs. Weasley bellowed as she entered the sitting room. Dominique awoke at the noise and began to cry angrily in her soft high-pitched weak cry. Her mouth opened wide and her new lungs and vocal chords quickly found their height in volume. Her soft angelic face was quickly becoming red in her immense displeasure of being woken from her sleep again. "Oh, my… I am so sorry…" Mrs. Weasley's pout was almost as pathetic as the baby's. "I'm not used to having a little one around again. I'm sorry, Fleur."

"No, no. Eet eez fine. She eez just sleepy. I will jus take 'er upstairs to your room," she told Mrs. Weasley. She walked over to me, removed the screaming baby from my arms, and disappeared upstairs.

"Well, as I was saying," Mrs. Weasley said more quietly, regaining her composure. "Dinner is ready if you'd all like to head out to the garden."

It was now impossible for the large family to all gather in the kitchen to eat. In good weather, we always ate in the garden. And in the winter some of us would eat in the sitting room. Mrs. Weasley had just informed us last week that they had made plans for building a large dining room. Ginny and Harry had offered up their home for Sunday lunch with the family, but Sunday lunch meant too much to Mrs. Weasley to allow it to be held anywhere but the Burrow. And no one would ever dream of suggesting special occasions like these anywhere else. It was just ludicrous.

I walked out the kitchen door into the darkening garden where the tables were set under a large quantity of floating candles. The tables sagged slightly under the weight of all the dishes.

I took my usual seat between Fred and George. At that thought, I looked up at Ginny, Harry, and Ron on the other side of the table. That used to be my usual spot. It started out as Harry in the middle and Ron and I on either side. It later changed to Ron being in the center when Ron and I were dating. When Ron and I split up, it became really uncomfortable coming to the Burrow. I no longer had anywhere to sit. It felt awkward sitting beside Ron, and Ginny had taken the spot on Harry's other side. How silly it all felt now. How long ago all of that seemed.

I felt Fred's frustration before I noticed it. I looked at him and could tell that he had seen me looking at Ron. Though he had never before mentioned it, I knew that he had hidden feelings of jealousy and even anger toward Ron for our past relationship. I smiled knowingly at him and gave his hand an extra squeeze. He gave me a lopsided smile and gently nodded. His anxiety disappeared immediately.

In the past I thought that the closeness of a relationship could be measured by the conversations one had. But in my relationship with Fred, I discovered that relationships could also be measured by comfortable silences – by the things that no longer needed to be said.

Fleur was the last to enter the garden, Dominique now asleep upstairs. Upon her arrival to the table, Mrs. Weasley stood.

"Tonight we have a few things to celebrate. First, Hermione," she looked at me and grabbed her wine glass from the table. "We were all so terrified when we heard you were attacked. And also so relieved that you are alright. So, I think we should all drink to her health."

Everyone raised their wine glasses to me (Victoire with her small goblet of pumpkin juice) and drank. I blushed furiously.

"And then, of course," Mrs. Weasley's smile broadened. "To celebrate the birth of my beautiful new granddaughter, Dominique. And to Bill and Fleur and big sister, Victoire" All glasses raised again and we drank. "Now then, Let's all…"

Mrs. Weasley stopped short as Fred stood up. "Um, actually, I think this might also be a good time… I have a few announcements to make."

Everyone but George seemed surprised, which told me that no one had noticed my ring.

"Actually, I have one of my own," said George, also standing. Mrs. Weasley took her seat and all eyes fell on George. George wore a cocky smile when he looked at Fred. Fred looked a little irritated, but even more intrigued.

"Actually, so do I…" said Ron getting clumsily to his feet.

Mrs. Weasley laughed with delight. "My, this is certainly going to prove to be an interesting evening."

Fred and George both looked extremely irritated with Ron. "Well, go ahead, Ron…" said George, not hiding his irritation, though no one but Fred and I seemed to notice it.

"Well, first, I've just finished the last part of my Auror training and I've been promoted," Ron said proudly.

"Oh, Ronnie!" Mrs. Weasley beamed proudly. The entire table congratulated him and raised their glasses for a third time.

"And, well, it's not big news, but I've been seeing someone for a month now. Padma Patil. And I was thinking about bringing her around for Sunday lunch."

"Ron, that's great!" I said. And I truly meant it. He had not had a serious relationship since our break up two years ago. It was an amazing relief to know that he had really put "us" behind him. I was the first to raise my glass and Fred chuckled.

"Okay, me next," said George. Ron took his seat. "Well, Angelina and I have been seeing each other for a little while now and," - He looked sweetly down at Angelina and then locked eyes with Fred - "we've decided to move in together. We just found a flat not far from the shop."

Everyone was stunned, but no one more than Fred and I. This is why he wanted to make his announcement before us. He was moving out. I was sure it was true that he and Angelina wanted to live together, but it was also obvious to me and Fred that it was a gift to us – the flat to ourselves.

Rather than raise her glass, Mrs. Weasley raised her protests. Everyone knew Mrs. Weasley's position on living together before marriage – not acceptable. "But George, dear, you two haven't really been seeing each other that long… are you sure that you're ready to make such a commitment to move in together?"

Ginny saved them. "To George and Angelina!" She raised her glass and all followed her example. Hesitantly, Mrs. Weasley raised her own, but gave George and Angelina looks to demonstrate her disapproval. George quickly sat down. "Fred?" asked Ginny.

"No. No. Too many announcements. I'll come back Sunday and try again," Fred joked, taking his seat.

"Enough with the theatrics, Fred, spit it out," said Bill.

"Well," said Fred, taking his time as he got to his feet. He smiled down at me. "I've asked Hermione to marry me… and for some crazy reason, she said yes."

"Hermione!" Ginny cried excitedly. My eyes next landed on Ron who blinked in disbelief.

"Oh, Fred…" Mrs. Weasley seemed to forget all about George's announcement and was absolutely beaming. I thought that George, being the guy he was, had probably foreseen this opportunity. "To Fred and Hermione!"

Fred pulled me to my feet as everyone drank to us.

"If there are anymore announcements, I'm afraid we will all be intoxicated before dinner," laughed Fleur.

I blushed, for I knew that the announcements were not yet done.

"Quite right," said Mr. Weasley. Everyone looked at us, expecting us to sit.

"I said 'announcements' meaning more than one…" said Fred. "But I guess it could wait…"

George looked confused, but he wasn't the only one.

"Well, go on," urged Harry.

"Well…" smiled Fred. "I'm going to be a dad."

George choked and sputtered on the drink he had snuck between toasts. "What?"

"Hermione's pregnant," Fred explained.

Every mouth hung open in surprise. The silence ticked on and I began counting the seconds, nervously waiting for a response.

"Hermione! Congratulations!" Ginny shouted finally. She got up from her seat and ran around the table to hug me excitedly. I finally noticed Mrs. Weasley, who was now at my shoulder waiting to take me into one of her bone crushing hugs. Her eyes were glistening with tears.

"Oh, Hermione, honey. Congratulations." She pulled me back and looked into my face with an endearing motherly expression. Her hand brushed my cheek and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. After another few seconds, she turned from me and took Fred into a crushing hug. "My Fred… a father…"

"They'll only be a few weeks apart, our babies, I mean," said Ginny beaming. "It'll be a race…"

"Actually…" I finally found my voice. "I'm due before you…" I bit my lip and blushed.

"What…?" she asked .

"I'm… I'm eleven weeks in… I'm due at the beginning of January and I think you're due Mid- February… and I think that they will, **mine**," I corrected. "will come early because…"

"'They'?" George didn't miss my slip up.

"Yeah," laughed Fred. "My overachieving fiancé is giving me twins."

This time Harry and Ron sputtered and choked, spraying the table with wine.

"WHAT?" shouted Ron. He may have taken the engagement well (or well for him), but this was proving too much for him.

"We were surprised, too." I said. I refused to allow another uncomfortable silence. "The healer said they were identical… Identical twins aren't supposed to be hereditary."

"Maybe not in Muggles," said Mrs. Weasley, "but they certainly are in wizard families. My brothers were identical twins. My grandmother was an identical twin also… It's rather common in our family, which is why I wasn't surprised with Fred and George."

"Oh…" I suddenly felt stupid. How did I not know this?

"Twins…" Ginny repeated.

"Congratulations, dear," Mrs. Weasley took me into another crushing hug then placed her hand on my belly. "Goodness, you're already showing…"

There was a loud thud as Ron fainted and fell off his chair.

* * *

**LoL, Ron. This chapter gave me trouble, but I think I like it.**

**What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

I hurriedly finished writing the last two lines of my report and signed my name. I quickly looked over the report and sat back in my desk chair. My head fell over the back of the chair and I rested my hand atop my swollen belly. A tiny kick prodded my hand and I smiled to myself. Ten weeks had passed since Fred and I announced my pregnancy to his family and my belly had grown incredibly. Though I was only a little more than halfway to full-term, I looked almost as large as a woman ready to birth a single child.

I glanced at the clock over my desk - lunch time. Since the discovery of my pregnancy, my lunchtime routine had changed. Appartion was not safe for pregnant women so if I wanted to go out for lunch I would have to use the floo network. I hated waddling through the large building down to the queue for the fireplaces. It took up most of my lunch hour just travelling. Instead, Fred had been joining me every day in my office, bringing lunch for us both. Today though, I had a lunch date and needed to leave my comfortable office. I opened my desk drawer, removed my handbag, and set off through the Ministry of Magic building.

As soon as I left my office I received my first warm smile from the department secretary. I now got those smiles wherever I went, from friends and strangers alike. Though it felt a little uncomfortable, I was much more frustrated by the comments I received. Many strangers kept commenting on how big my belly looked and how I looked as though I were about to "pop". Why would anyone think it was okay to tell a woman how big she looked? More frustrating still were the people who felt the need to rub my belly. It happened rather frequently and I was mortified each time. At what point had my body become public property?

The queue to the fireplaces was becoming shorter and it was finally my turn. I took a pinch of powder from a bag hanging to the side of the mantel and threw it into the grate. I stepped into the emerald green flames and clearly stated the name of my destination. "Fig and Johnny's Cafe."

My body twirled in the fireplace and I closed my eyes. Upon opening them, I saw the interior of a small cafe and sitting at a table nearby was Ron. He looked up and gave me a lopsided smile. I brushed the soot from my clothes and walked over to join him. I felt a little nervous meeting with him, though I wasn't as uncomfortable as Fred was about it. Ron and I really hadn't had the chance to talk privately after our announcements at The Burrow. We had seen each other, but only surrounded by family. We tried several times since then to meet for lunch, but each time something had come up. We both felt that we needed to talk. Though we may have had something between us two years ago, we were still good friends and future in-laws. Neither of us wanted to harbor any uncomfortable feelings.

"Hey," I greeted. "Been waiting long?"

"No, just got here," he said. He got to his feet as I walked to my chair and didn't sit again until I was seated. Quite proper for Ron. Even _he_ was treating me different because of my pregnancy.

"So how's work going?" I asked, trying to break the ice.

"It's going really well, actually. I've been working with Harry a lot. It's rather fun. We do get our work done, but we spend heaps of time mucking about, too," he said. "And I really like the work we're doing."

"I'm really glad. I knew you'd always wanted to be an Auror. I'm really proud of you."

He blushed. "So, uh, I saw Ginny the other day. She's starting to show, too. Not like you but... I mean... not that you're big... but..."

I covered my mouth to try and contain my giggles. Ron always had a talent for putting his foot in his mouth. "It's okay, Ron. I'm huge..." He laughed too.

"So, um... er... how's it going? The pregnancy, I mean. Are you okay?" He seemed truly concerned.

"It's going well. It still feels strange, but it's going well."

"Do you... er... know what you're having? Boys or Girls, I mean."

"No, I've decided I'd rather be surprised, though Fred insists they're boys," I chuckled. Ron seemed a little upset at the mention of Fred. It made me feel very uncomfortable. "Ron... I know all of this was a big shock... and I think I understand how you feel... but I just want to make sure... well... we're okay, aren't we?"

"Of course," he said. He gave me a small mirthless smile.

"I mean it, Ron... I see the tension between you and Fred. I-"

He cut me off. "We're fine. All of us. It just feels a bit weird at times. I mean, he's my brother. You're not mine anymore, but I'll never be able to forget the time that you were. A tiny piece of me still thinks of you as mine sometimes."

I was startled by his openness. "I know what you mean."

"It's not that I want us to be together," he continued. "I guess I just feel a little protective still. Fred probably feels the same. I'm happy for you both, _really_. You guys go well together." He looked a little pained as he said it. I knew how he felt. Our relationship as more than friends had died years ago. We just weren't right for each other in that way. We fought so often... but we had loads of good times too. There was no desire from either of us to ever pursue that relationship again, but I too felt an odd lingering feeling between the two of us - not romantic, but a certain love that could not be labeled, a protective feeling almost as a mother for a child. "I'll always care about you, Hermione and I'm really happy that you found someone who can really make you happy. Even if it is my brother. Just make sure he's good to you."

I felt an incredible gratitude toward Ron just then. It meant so much to me to have his blessing. "Thank you, Ron. It means a lot. You'll always be special to me, too." I reached out and touched his hand that was setting on the table. He gave me his lopsided smile again.

"So, have you two thought any more about the wedding?" he asked. His voice was casual again. That was all either of us needed. We were truly okay again.

I removed my hand from his. "Well, we've talked, but it's really up in the air. We're just going to have to see how it goes after the twins are born. Enough about me though. How are things with you and Padma?"

He looked down and I saw his ears redden before he looked up, his cheeks flushed. He had a shy yet sly smile. "We're good. I really like her..."

"So, have things gotten serious then?" I taunted.

His blush deepened. "Well, I don't think that would be any business of yours, now would it?"

I covered my mouth to quiet my uncontrollable laughter. "Just make sure you lock the door... I've made that mistake before."

"Yeah... I know..." he too had to fight to control his laughter. "I was there... You've also taught me to remember that contraceptive charm."

I tried to glare at him but it was useless. I couldn't stop laughing. "You're terrible, you know that."

"That's not what you said two years ago. If I remember correctly, I think you called me amazing..." he teased, looking smugly at the fingernails on his left hand.

My laughter stopped immediately and I gaped in disbelief at his forwardness. "You really _are_ terrible!" I said in astonishment. He just continued to look at me with that smug grin. I looked around me to make sure that no one at the surrounding tables had heard him. I took a smug expression of my own. "...at least compared to your brother you are." I added.

"Ouch..." he said. We were both rolling in laughter again, now gathering the attention of the other diners. Our lunch continued comfortably and I returned to work feeling great, despite my lunch break taking longer than was allowed.

* * *

I returned to the flat that afternoon still feeling good, but extremely exhausted. I looked around for Fred, but did not see him. I checked the bedroom and he wasn't there either. I smiled to myself. He was probably downstairs working on some crazy new product. He never knew what to do with his day off if I wasn't around.

I slowly removed my shoes and rubbed my aching feet. I undressed completely and looked in the mirror as I always did. I sighed as I looked at myself. I was becoming quite fond of my growing belly, but at the same time I really missed my own body. My belly seemed to go on forever. It was covered in deep stretch marks that reminded me of a tiger's stripes and my bellybutton was beginning to protrude. I wondered if I would ever look like I did before. A friendly kick from within pulled me out of my self-induced misery and caused me to smile. I grabbed my dressing gown and carried it with me into the bathroom.

In just minutes, I was standing beneath a hot steamy spray of water. The nearly scalding water released the tension in my aching muscles. It never ceased to amaze me just how rejuvenating a nice shower could be. I turned to face the water, allowing it to beat against the top of stomach and roll down the swollen bulge. This was met with a few nudges from its occupants. Rather than relax the muscles of my stomach, it caused them to contract rather fiercely, though not painfully. This seemed to agitate the twins further as one of them preformed a large movement that felt very odd and a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry…" I said aloud.

"For what?"

The voice startled me. I thought that I was alone.

"Hello, Beautiful." Fred's head peeked around the shower curtain.

Rather than make me feel better, this made me feel more self-conscious. "That's not funny, Fred…"

He furrowed his eyebrows indignantly. "Good. Because it wasn't meant to be funny. Surely you know that I think you're gorgeous?"

"Fred, look at me…" I said, indicating my large belly.

"I am. That's why I called you beautiful," he replied. He reached his hand past the curtain and brushed my cheek. Water ran down his arm and dripped from his elbow. The tip of his short sleeve became wet. "There are few things in the world with more natural, innocent beauty than a woman with child. And that counts double for you because you were beautiful to begin with."

I smiled bashfully. He'd been a smooth talking charmer since I first met him when I was eleven, but I had never expected then that it would be used on me. Nevertheless, he was sincere.

"I think you're beautiful and that will never change. And don't you forget it," he ordered. He leaned into the shower and kissed me full on the mouth. It was unbelievably sexy and I pouted as he pulled away. His hair was now all wet, as was the top of his shirt. "Now finish up. I have something I want to show you."

I obediently finished washing my hair and turned off the water. I was startled again when I opened the shower curtain and saw that Fred was sitting on top of the toilet lid waiting for me. His hair was still wet, but he had removed his shirt. He stood up and I saw that the blue jeans he was wearing were old, faded, and ripped. A curious choice.

"You didn't have to wait for me," I said as I grabbed a towel from the rack and began drying my hair with it.

"But I wanted to. I really want to show you this," he smiled. He didn't allow me to dress. He just held out my dressing gown. As soon as I tied it shut, he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door.

The thing about the bathroom of our flat was that it had three doors. The two on opposite sides of each other led to the two bedrooms, Fred's room and the room that, until lately, belonged to George. The last door led to the sitting room. Fred led me through the door to my right, into George's old room. He turned on the light and I stood in stunned silence.

For the last few weeks the room had been completely empty, George having moved into a flat with Angelina. But now it was a nursery. I looked around and took everything in. The walls had a fresh coating of powder blue paint. Two cribs, which had been purchased for us as a gift from my department at work, were now assembled, one on the wall in front of me and the other on the wall to my right. Each had blue and white striped bedding with small accents of sage green. From each crib hung a magical mobile. Around the edges of the mobile were stars and snitches. The main part of the mobile was actually a clear orb containing two quidditch teams very slowly flying through maneuvers. A circular rug in the centre of the room matched the colors of the bedding. The room's trim was white with decorative white swirls of paint making an elegant border near the ceiling. Near the door of the room was a brand new chest of drawers that perfectly matched the style and color of the cribs. On top was a stack of nappies. And in the corner, between the cribs, was a beautiful rocking chair that I had never seen before. On the seat of the rocker was an elegantly wrapped package.

It was perfect…

I turned and looked at Fred, my mouth still open in surprise.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's incredible!" I said quickly. "It's absolutely amazing…" I stepped further into the room to get a better look at everything.

He stood proudly where he was, putting his hands in his pockets, and watched me quietly with a warm smile on his face. I had turned a full circle on the rug, taking in all the details. Slowly I walked back over to Fred.

"You've done an incredible job. You must have been working on it all day…" I said appreciatively. I stood on my tip toes and planted a kiss on his lips, which was becoming ever more difficult with my growing belly getting in the way. "The only thing is… what if they're girls?"

"But they're not," said Fred simply.

"You don't know that," I reminded. "You can say it all you want, but that doesn't make it a fact."

"But they are, mark my words," he said smiling down at me.

I looked worried. If they were really girls, how would Fred feel about it? Not about them being girls, for I knew he would love them the same, but how would he feel if all this work was for nothing?

He saw my concern and smiled, brushing my cheek with the back of his fingers. "And if they are girls, which they're not, then I hope they like blue."

I chuckled. He was so full of himself. Always so certain that he was right.

"Now… you haven't even mentioned the gift in the corner," he said as he glanced at the rocking chair.

"Oh." I didn't know what to say. I really hadn't given much thought to it.

"Well, open it," he ordered.

I obediently walked across the room and picked up the package. It looked almost too pretty to open, but now I was rather curious to see what was inside. As soon as I opened it, I set the box back down on the seat of the chair and pulled out a tiny blue t-shirt that said "Mischief Managed" on the front. I giggled and pulled out an identical blue shirt.

"They're adorable," I said. "But they just made me think of something… How are we going to tell them apart when they're small? I know I'll figure out the difference between them before long, but newborns look similar as it is…"

"Well, I figured we'd follow family tradition…" said Fred simply.

"And what's that?" I asked apprehensively.

"Tattoos," he answered.

I started laughing but suddenly stopped when I realized he was serious. "What are you talking about?"

"I just assumed we'd tattoo them like George and I," he said seriously. But I was trying very hard to keep thinking that he was joking.

"I've seen every inch of your body and have never seen a tattoo…" I accused.

"I'm sure you _have_. I'm not talking about giving them a tattoo of a dragon or a phoenix, just a dot or two," he said.

He was absolutely serious. I suddenly remembered a couple of dots that I had seen. "Your bum…" I said upon realization. He nodded. I had seen it before, but never really given it any thought. On the side of his bum, right where it met his leg were two small blue dots. It wasn't until last week that I had noticed them; they blended in with his freckles.

"You've got two blue dots on your bum… so then George…?" I asked.

"…has one blue dot in the same place," finished Fred. "Family tradition. Just in case there's a serious mix up. George got one because he was first born; I got two because I came second."

I was in complete disbelief. I couldn't decide how I felt about it.

"We actually used it against them though. One time George needed to get a jab from a MediWizard when we were five, but he didn't want to. So we both claimed to be me. It was one of those situations that they couldn't chance being wrong. Mum was frustrated and made us drop our pants to decide who was who but I had used a blue marker pen to add an extra dot to George. Mum had to take us home and bathe us to figure out who was who." We both laughed. I could only imagine Mrs. Weasley's frustration. I wondered whether our boys… I mean _twins_, would give us as much trouble.

* * *

**LoL Ron again! I hope you liked it. I didn't want this to turn into a "Ron's a git" story.**

**And what did you think of Fred's surprise? Sweet?**

**Please tell me what you think. Reviews mean so much.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Evening, love," greeted Fred as he walked into the flat. It was nice to finally see him, even if he did look a mess. His robes were covered in a glowing green powder. He shook his head and violently ruffled his hair, green dust falling from it. I had to bring dinner downstairs to the office as he and George were working hard on a new product and refused to give up on it. "So what are you up to?" he asked, taking a seat next to me on the sofa.

"Your mum gave me a photo album of you and George," I replied as I opened the book on my lap.

"Oh no... I thought she was trying to make you feel better about twins, not scare you..." he said, peering down at the first page.

"Awww... that's adorable!" The very first picture was of two four month old boys with soft red hair, laying side-by-side in just their nappies. The one on the right had grabbed the other baby's hand and was sucking his brother's fingers rather than his own.

The first few pages were just of sweet little babies, but I soon understood Fred's concern that I would become afraid of having twins. There was a photo of them both at one year old painting the kitchen cabinets with tomato paste. Another where they must have been about two years old riding toy broomsticks completely starkers. I couldn't stop giggling.

The next was a photo of everyone at the kitchen table. "That's me," said Fred pointing at the ginger toddler at the end of the table who was sneaking the broccoli off his plate and hiding it in the basket where a tiny baby, presumably Ron, was sleeping. Next to him was George who was cowering under the glare of his older brother, Bill, who must have been about nine at the time.

Fred burst out laughing when I turned the page and I quickly joined him. It was a picture of three boys in the mud, completely covered head to toe. George and Fred must have been about four and little Ronnie, only two. The two older boys stood on either side of Ron, alternately plopping mudpies onto the head of their crying baby brother.

"Now I know why Ron holds grudges..." I giggled.

"Yeah, we tortured the kid. Thought it was our duty," replied Fred, not the least bit remorseful. "Oh look! Bill took this picture. Mum and Dad were furious when they saw it." Fred and George looked to be about eight or nine years old and were obviously supposed to be de-gnoming the garden but were instead trying to urinate on creatures.

My laughter increased with each hilarious photo, I was clutching a stitch in my side and trying hard to stop laughing.

"Our first day at Hogwarts. I still can't believe how long ago that was... Oh, and that's our second year when we both became beaters. That was one of the proudest days of my life..."

Our laughter had died away. He was now staring longingly at the photos. "There's us in the hospital wing after our fight with Slytherin. And you're there..." He pointed at the photo of me as I stood over Ron's bedside.

"I wonder what things would have been like had I discovered back then what an amazing guy you are," I said.

"We would have fought too much, I think. You clung too tightly to the rules and it was my ambition to see how many I could break," he chuckled. "I think we found each other at just the right time."

"There's where you won the Quidditch cup," I smiled, pointing to one of the seven Gryffindors held upon the shoulders of their classmates. Fred held his broom in one hand and was wildly waving his beater's bat in the other. Rather than looking pleased, Fred looked rather crestfallen.

"It seems so long ago. I really miss it sometimes. Life was completely carefree and I got to _play_ Quidditch instead of just watch. I know we play two-a-side or three-a-side at the Burrow, but it's not the same. I miss being a _beater_!" He looked down at his right hand as though he were holding his beater's bat. "And we never had very good brooms, but I was always very fond of my Cleansweep Five... I'm sorry." he said, coming out of his far off daze.

"I wish there was a photo in here of your amazing escape from Hogwarts. I have a photo of it myself. I got it from Colin Creevey. You and George zooming away with fireworks in your wake... Hogwarts never felt the same after you both left."

"I have a photo of George and I pointing and laughing at Filch when he got stuck in our portable swamp. We should put that in here as well. I can't wait to start one of these for our boys..." he said, rubbing my belly.

I just sighed. I had given up reminding him that we weren't certain they were boys.

"So... have you given any thoughts to names yet?" he put the photo album on the coffee table and pulled me back so that my head rested on his lap.

"Yeah, it's been on my mind a lot lately," I admitted. "What about you?"

"Yep. And I've decided that I like the name Brewster," he said.

"Brewster? You're mad if you think I'm naming one of our children Brewster," I laughed.

"Okay... Ogden," he said.

"Like the whiskey? Brewster and Ogden? You want our children to be alcoholics or something?"

"No, just full of good spirits, " he laughed.

I sighed again. "Get serious. Have you thought of any names?"

"Hmm... I like the name Huntley."

"Mnnn..." I really didn't care for it, but it was at least much better than Brewster. "I'd really like to name them after someone important."

"Hmm. I've got it! Rigsby!" he said excitedly.

"Rigsby? Like the Tornado's Keeper?"

"Yeah, Rigsby Cornet. He can save anything," Fred looked at me hopefully.

"Well... I don't know... The name kind of sounds like a pathetic."

"Well, I doubt Rigsby Cornet thinks so," he argued. "But obviously you don't like my taste in names. What are _you_ thinking?"

"Well, I like the names Homer and Hugo..." I started. "Homer after the Greek..."

"Yuck! No! Those are absolutely _horrible_ names!"

"Ugh!" I was affronted, but I swallowed my pride. I waved the names he chose just as quickly. "Okay... Ackley?"

"Prat."

"Spencer?"

"Sissy..."

"Truman?"

"Do you want people to take the mickey out of 'em?"

I sighed in frustration again. "Okay... I really like this name so don't shoot it down too fast... What about Euan?"

"Hmm... That's actually not too bad... Who would he be named after?"

"Well, Euan Copperton made some great discoveries in Arithmancy. And there's the artist Euan Uglow..." I said hopefully.

"Yeah... and Euan Metz. I think I like it..."

"Who's Euan Metz?" I asked nervously.

"You know, the chemist that travelled to the future from the 19th century. The guy who discovered Metz Law." He said this like it was common knowledge but for all that I'd researched in my life, I'd never once come across that name. "Oh, c'mon. Metz law... What Mr. Metz proposed, was that one can be observed to be in a higher state of 'happiness' when in possession of a healthily sized brewskie. Therefore Mr. Metz inferred that the size of one's smile is indeed proportional to the volume of one's beer. Elementary stuff here, Granger."

I shook my head. "As long as you don't tell others that that is why we chose the name, then I guess we've agreed on one."

"What about Jarvis?" offered Fred.

"And you thought my choices were horrible?" I laughed. "Preston?"

"Hmm... I kind of like it..." he agreed. "How about Emerson?"

"Ooo. I really like that! Like Ralph Waldo Emerson."

"Sorry... I changed my mind..."

"Oooh... I like the name Oliver."

He looked down at me and stopped playing with my hair. "Yeah... yeah... I like it. Oliver Wood, Oliver Dippet, Oliver Honeyglove... there are a lot of good Quidditch players named Oliver."

"I was thinking more along the lines of Oliver Wendell Holmes, Oliver Goldsmith, and Dickens' Oliver Twist... but whatever works for you. Now what about girls names?"

"But they're boys," said Fred. I gave him an irritated look and he decided to humor me. "Alright, if they're girls, which they're not, I give you full right to choose whatever first names you want. And I guess you should really get the final decision for the boys too. It's only fair because I'm picking the middle names. Just don't choose anything too weak."

"Well, I was thinking about Rose and…Wait... what's this about you choosing their middle names?"

"Oh, c'mon, we talked about this..."

"No we didn't," I said. "I would have remembered that."

"I know I mentioned it. It's Twin Tradition again. They have to have the middle names of the last set of twins in the family. So the first one will take the middle name George and the second one Fredrick." he stated simply. "Just like I'm Fredrick Gideon and George is George Fabian, after mom's twin brothers."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad I guess..." I conceded. "But what if they're girls?"

"If they are, which they're not, then they'd take the names of the last female twins in the family." This, he didn't seem as pleased about. I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "Well... that would be my great-grandmum and great-great- aunt...Muriel."

"Great Aunt Muriel? You want me to name our daughter after that wicked woman? You think she's horrid!"

"Yeah, and I don't care for the name Myrtle either. But it's family tradition. Good thing we're having boys, right?"

"Myrtle? I'd think of Moaning Myrtle every time! Myrtle and Muriel... absolutely not!"

"Good thing they're boys then, huh?"

I was certainly beginning to hope so.

* * *

**This was just a little filler chapter, a look into an average day in Hermione's pregnancy.**

**What'd ya think?**


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, c'mon, just one little hint…" Fred nagged as he followed me down the cobbled street that was Diagon Alley.

I had my nose in the air trying to ignore him. He was acting like a ten-year-old. Why couldn't he just let me surprise him? He'd been bugging me for days, ever since he found out that I was planning something special with Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Angelina. I felt a small tug on my handbag and found Fred trying to peek inside. I jerked it away from him and beat him in the head with it. "Would you stop?" I snapped in annoyance. "If you don't stop nagging me, we can go home right now!"

He chortled and I could see he was trying very hard not to say something. My eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm just really excited…"

He pouted and flashed me a pathetic pair of puppy-dog eyes, complete with a pouty lip. I sighed and shook my head and his lopsided smile returned. I saw him look around curiously as we entered the Leaky Cauldron, but he didn't ask any questions. I think he finally realized I would not cave in.

Once outside the Leaky Cauldron, on the pavement of Charing Cross Road, I looked to see that Muggles were busy and raised my wand hand. The Knight Bus arrived almost instantly. Fred was staring at me, obviously wondering if he should bother asking.

"The Knight Bus, huh?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. "There's no floo where we're going." I smiled wickedly. If he wanted a clue, he got it. He now looked more confused than ever. "Pay the conductor. I'll talk to the driver."

As Fred was busy paying, I whispered our destination to the elderly wizard named Ernie who had been the Knight Bus driver for as long as I could remember. He nodded in understanding and Fred and I both took seats in a set of armchairs on the bottom level of the triple-decker bus. At thirty-three weeks pregnant with twins, there was no way I was going to attempt to climb up that narrow staircase.

I smiled over at Fred. I was probably even more excited than he was. I had been planning this for weeks. He caught me looking at him and I turned my gaze upon my small handbag. Though it was small, it was bewitched to hold an incredible load. Fred knew this and kept eyeing it suspiciously, like if he looked hard enough, he might be able to see through the bag. The Knight Bus sped off quickly and I gripped the arms of my chair tightly. The Knight Bus was an incredible convenience, but not especially comfortable. Luckily, the ride was extremely short.

"Holyhead Harpies Stadium!" cried Ernie.

Fred's head whipped up and he stared at the stadium. He did look confused though. We exited the bus and it disappeared in an instant.

"Hermione, hun… there's not a game today," Fred said slowly.

"Oh yes, there is," I smiled as I dug through my handbag. "And you'll be needing this." From out of my bag I pulled an old, worn wooden club that had the letter F carved into the bottom of the handle – his old beater's bat from his days at Hogwarts.

He stared at it incredulously. "Where did you find this?"

"Your mum had it," I replied. "And speaking of…"

In entrance arch of the stadium stood Mrs. Weasley, beckoning us forward.

"But what… who…?" Fred couldn't seem to put together the thoughts floating around his head.

"I hope you pull yourself together before the game. Your team will need you," I teased.

"My team?" he asked.

"Since Ginny has such good connections, having been on the team and all, the Harpies are letting us use the stadium for our own Quidditch match. Your team is your old team: Oliver, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, George and Harry. The other team is Ron, Bill, Charlie, Andrew Kirke, Jack Sloper, Demelza Robins, and Dean Thomas."

"Oh, they're going down!" said Fred with a smirk. "But how did you get everyone together?"

"Are you kidding? You don't think you're the only one who misses playing Quidditch, do you? Every one of them jumped at the chance. Ginny's rather salty though. She insists that this should be semi-annual tradition and she's in as soon as the baby's out," I laughed.

"Fred, there you are! Everyone's waiting on you, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "Were you surprised then?"

Fred could only nod as he took sight of his old team-mates all wearing their old Quidditch robes.

"You'll be needing these," I said as I pulled out a neatly folded set of his old Gryffindor Quidditch robes and equipment, followed by his Firebolt. "I know you said you loved your Cleansweep Six, but I thought you'd prefer your newer broom."

"The photo album…" mused Fred. "When we were talking…"

"Yes," I said. I stood on my tip toes and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I knew how much you missed it. They did too…" I said as I gestured to all the others standing around holding their brooms. "And they're waiting on you, so you better go change."

He stared into my eyes. "You are the most incredible witch _ever_." His thumb brushed my cheek and he gave me a quick kiss before disappearing into the changing rooms.

I shook my head as I saw him leave.

"This was a brilliant idea, Hermione," said Ginny, coming up behind me, her hand resting on her large belly. I chuckled to myself when I thought how small her belly looked in comparison to mine. "I can't remember the last time I've seen them so happy… any of them."

"You miss it as much as they do, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah," admitted Ginny. "I know it's only been a few months since I quit the team, but it's more that I know I won't be playing anymore."

"You can always go back to it once the baby is born," I reminded.

"No. I'm done. Harry and I can't both have jobs that risk injury with a baby to look after. And besides, I knew when I joined the Holyhead Harpies that it would only be for a few years. I'd rather leave by my own choice than someone younger and more talented coming along to take my place." She smiled mirthlessly.

"You act like you're old and worn," I chuckled.

"Well, twenty-one years old isn't young in a sports career," Ginny reminded me. "I'm ready to put it behind me. I'm ready to be a mum." We just stood there and smiled at each other for a few moments. It was still so strange for us to think of ourselves as mums. "Let's go find some seats," she suggested.

After two hours of play, the game ended when Harry emerged from a furious struggle with Charlie, clutching the snitch and grinning broadly. Shouts of a rematch were quelled by Mrs. Weasley's hurried appearance on the field as she called them all down for lunch with the use of a sonorus charm and her no nonsense, 'I mean now' tone of voice.

Fourteen brooms slowly descended amidst cries of agreement to Fred's suggestion of 'Quaffle up at 2:30 then?' Twenty-eight feet lightly touched down on the famous Harpies' turf and carried the cluster of sweaty, disheveled bodies towards some well needed sustenance, everyone's tiredness masked by the fire in their eyes and their beaming smiles.

"I haven't seen your faces like that since you won the Quidditch cup in my second year," Ginny commented as she handed me a stack of blankets.

"They don't look exactly the same, Gin," Fred said with a mischievous gleam in his eye, a gleam that dimmed considerably as he tried and failed to tug the blankets away from me. I adamantly refused all of his recent attempts to mollycoddle me. I was pregnant, not helpless.

"You're right, dear brother," George interjected, putting an arm around Fred's shoulders to distract him. I smiled at him gratefully and he gave me a stealthy wink. "Our esteemed Captain is, regrettably, not at all speechless, and is lacking an enormous spate of tears."

Under cover of the groups laughter, minus Oliver Wood who was glaring at George, I tapped the blankets three times with my wand and waved it in a wide arc, spreading them out over the centre of the close cut grass. Mrs. Weasley opened her picnic basket and removed several dishes, handing them around to the many eager diners. It became increasingly obvious that her basket was bewitched in a similar way to my handbag, as I watched enough food to feed an army soar through the open lid, skillfully guided by Mrs. Weasley's wand.

"That was a brilliant catch, Harry," praised Charlie, as he set to work piling his plate high with sandwiches, pie, and potato salad.

"You really had me worried though," said Harry, following suit. "It's not many times that I've struggled like that for a snitch."

"Well, you better be prepared for a loss next game. I intend to pay you back for that," smirked Charlie, though the effect was rather ruined by the fork full of coleslaw that somehow found its way from Ginny's plate to Charlie's forehead without being noticed by Mrs Weasley.

One of Charlie's team mates, who was wincing every other mouthful caught George's eye. "Alright there, Kirke?"

Kirke glared playfully at George's taunting tone and rubbed his thigh where a well aimed bludger had caught him. "Fine thanks, but I'll be returning the favor."

"Just make sure you return it to the right beater then. That was Fred," said George.

"No… definitely you, George," choked out Fred around a mouthful of chicken that almost went down the wrong way.

George patted him on the back in an over-exaggerated show of brotherly affection and in mock encouragement said, "Enough modesty Fred. Take the credit for such a well placed hit."

Without missing a beat Fred shot back in mild indignation, "I would if it were-"

"Play nice now," smiled Mrs. Weasley fondly. Kirke kept glancing between the twins. It was obvious that he didn't care who he got back, so long as he got one of them.

Ginny sighed heavily as she gazed wistfully up at the goal posts. This seemed harder for her than she thought it would be.

"It's alright, Gin," comforted Bill. "Next time you'll definitely be in. And I'm calling her for my team," Bill said seriously to the group at large.

"She may be good, but we still have the best seeker," said Oliver Wood.

"We'll see about that," said Charlie. Wood looked a little intimidated. He said it to psych the other team and hopefully give Harry a confidence boost, but he had played with Charlie during his first year on the Gryffindor team and certainly did not forget the seeker's talent.

Charlie got to his feet and looked down at the others. I turned my gaze from Fred and George, who were whispering excitedly a few feet away. Looking around, I realized that everyone had already finished eating. Excited to start another game, the players helped move the dishes and blankets to the sidelines, rather than actually help clean up. Mrs. Weasley shook her head and began to pack up the dishes herself. I shot a questioning glance at Ginny, but the petit red head's mind seemed to still be on Quidditch as she huddled with Angelina, Katie and Alicia at the base of Woods goal posts. _'Probably giving them some inside information on Bill and Charlie's playing style.'_ I thought as I bent down and started collecting goblets.

"This was a marvelous idea, Hermione," beamed Mrs. Weasley as I finished folding the last picnic blanket and peeked over my shoulder at the new game that had started.

"I'm really glad it all worked out," I agreed as I stowed the blanket in the basket. "I think Ginny is right, we ought to do this more often. Just look at how happy they all are."

"Perhaps you should play with them next time…" Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"No, no. I'm definitely not anything more than a spectator," I replied, picking up another blanket.

"I know how you feel," she said. "I used to fly a little when I was young, but I was no Quidditch player either. My Ginny certainly is though. I think she got it from playing with her brothers."

"Yeah, she had to be tough to keep up with…" I stopped suddenly. "Um… Mrs. Wea-"

"Molly, dear…" she admonished. "I'm your-"

"Molly…" I said rather panicked. She finally turned around from her basket. Upon seeing my face, she became concerned.

"What is it dear?"

"I… um…" I looked down at myself and my dress was a little wet in the front, both of my bare legs were soaked. "I…"

She gasped and covered her mouth. "Your water broke?"

I bit my lip and nodded. "I…" A strange sensation came over me suddenly. An ache started in my back and tensed around my sides, slowly coming to grip tightly around my middle. I bent over slightly, lightly gripping my belly. More fluid ran down my legs.

"Oh my…" Molly sounded only a little anxious, and very excited. "I'll go get, Fred."

"No, this will take time, right?" I asked. She had done this several times before, which made me feel very comfortable.

"Well, yes, but… Merlin's Beard…" she suddenly looked panicked.

Her panic caused mine to triple. I followed her gaze down my body and gasped when I saw thin rivers of blood flowing down the insides my legs. "Molly…?"

"We're leaving now!" Mrs. Weasley insisted. She took out her wand and sent her Patronus up through the stands. I'm assuming it went to Ginny, but I never got to see. Mrs. Weasley turned her wand on one of the sparkling silver spoons and it glowed blue for a moment.

"Count of three, dear. One, Two, Three."

I placed my finger on the emergency portkey that Mrs. Weasley created for us and felt a familiar tug just before my feet left the ground.

* * *

**First and most importantly, I need to thank Binka Fudge for helping me write this chapter! You're the best!**

**Secondly... please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Mrs. Weasley and I appeared immediately inside the small simple waiting room of the MediWitch Midwives Clinic. As soon as my feet hit the floor another terrible pain shot through my entire body. The muscles in my lower back and over my entire belly tightened painfully. A piercing stab in my lower back set pins and needles in my legs. I felt more blood stream down my thigh, not stopping until it puddled upon the floor.

Mrs. Weasley had already left my side. She was at the front desk impatiently hitting the bell on the counter. Just a moment later a kind, familiar face appeared around the corner. She was a petite woman with long straight hair that was wrapped in a loose bun at the nape of her neck. She wore knee-length white robes with matching white shoes. She was the midwife that I had been seeing for the last few months.

"Molly?" she asked, suddenly concerned by Mrs. Weasley's anxious look. She had yet to take notice of me.

"Gina. It's- It's my daughter-in-law," her arm gestured back towards me and her concerned gaze followed, setting on mine.

Despite the situation I was in, I couldn't help but feel a special warmth when she referred to me as her daughter-in-law, even though Fred and I were not yet married. There was an incredible comfort just then in the presence of this woman who cared as much for me as I did her. My thoughts were stolen away quickly by another fierce contraction.

"Hermione?" Gina asked, looking me over. She quickly grabbed a wheelchair from behind the desk and came over to me. She and Mrs. Weasley helped me into the chair and Gina started swiftly wheeling me down a long empty corridor, Mrs. Weasley keeping stride with us. "Hermione, what happened?"

"I-I don't know. I was just standing there and my water broke… and then there was blood. Are they going to be okay?" I worried. I wiped a tear from my face just before it dripped from my chin. I wondered when I had started crying. Things were happening so quickly that I couldn't seem to keep up. She wheeled me into a room at the end of the hall. The room seemed so out of place in a clinic. It looked just like bedroom. Rather than a hospital bed with white sheets and blankets, there was a large queen sized bed made of an elegant wood design with white and lavender coverings. The bedside table, lamps, desk, armchairs and crib looked as if they should be in a home rather than a clinic. The lavender walls also made the room feel more comfortable. Mrs. Weasley and Gina both helped me into the large bed.

"Okay, Hermione. I'm going to need to look you over, love," Gina said, lightly laying her hand on my knee.

"Do you want me to leave?" Molly asked.

"No! Please stay…" I pleaded.

Mrs. Weasley closed the door and Gina removed her wand from the pocket of her crisp white robes. "I know you're frightened, but try to relax."

I realized that I was shaking. A quick wave of Gina's wand vanished all of my clothes. I immediately felt more frightened and vulnerable being so exposed. Molly opened a chest of drawers in the corner and removed a hospital gown. I winced again as another contraction gripped me. Gina brought the blankets up to my hips and sat on the side of the bed next to me. Molly slipped the gown onto my arms to cover my shoulders and breasts but kept the rest up to expose my belly. Gina's eyes were closed as her wand traced lightly back and forth over my belly, stopping occasionally. The passes of her wand covered the entire length of my belly twice before she opened her eyes and stood.

"Well?" asked Molly apprehensively.

"They're okay for now, but there's a been a complication. We cannot wait for you to deliver naturally, I'm afraid." As soon as she finished speaking she turned to the desk behind her and began removing bottles and gauze from it. She began walking towards me but quickly turned back around, touching her wand to a symbol on the wall which lit up.

"Wait… right now?" I panicked. "Like a c-section?"

"I'm not exactly sure what a c-section is. What's happened is called a placental abruption. Your placenta, which connects you to both of your babies, has pulled away from your uterus. The babies are no longer getting oxygen and nutrients from you. This is why you are losing blood. If I take the babies now, they should be alright. But we cannot wait as they are not getting oxygen."

"They could die?" I felt as though I couldn't breathe. I looked quickly at the door, hoping for Fred to come running in.

"He'll be here…" said Mrs. Weasley reassuringly. My eyes met hers and she looked as frightened as I felt, her eyes glittering with sympathy and fear.

The door burst open and I looked up hopefully. My hopes fell as quickly as they had risen as two more midwives entered the room. The door closed behind them, but I continued to stare at it.

"Hermione…" Gina called my attention back to her. "We need to do this now."

I noticed that behind her, she already had two warming stations set up. The two midwives took a sheet and blocked my belly from my view.

"Hermione?" Gina repeated. I turned again the to the door. Why wasn't Fred here? I realized in that moment that only about fifteen minutes had elapsed since the time Mrs. Weasley and I left the Quidditch pitch. What if he was at home though? We had originally planned to have a home birth like most witches did. Would he understand that we would be here?

"Hermione… we can't wait…" I slowly turned my head to Gina and slowly nodded, my tears falling faster.

The door burst open and Fred walked in, slamming the door behind him.

"Fred!" I shouted. He ran to my side and sat on the edge of the bed, taking my hand in his. He still had on his Quidditch robes and his face and ginger hair were slicked with sweat. His face was pale with fright.

"Hermione? What happened?" he said quickly. "Are you alright?"

I bit my lip. I didn't know how to answer that. I wasn't really sure myself.

Gina must have understood. "Everyone is okay for now, 'Dad'. But there is a problem and we need to take the babies right now."

"What?" he asked confused.

"It will be best not to watch, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "Just stay focused on Hermione."

Fred looked as though he just noticed that his mother was there.

Mrs. Weasley's advice confirmed it for me. Whatever the midwives were going to do, it had to be much like a Caesarean section. If Mrs. Weasley told Fred not to look, then it must get messy. I wondered if she had experienced anything like this. She stood behind Fred and bent forward to gently touch my hair, but stood back up, obviously unsure about where she should be and if she should say anything.

I felt an odd cold prickling sensation begin to quickly spread over my belly, wrapping around my back. I looked down but could see nothing but the sheet suspended in front of me. In a matter of three seconds, I could feel nothing below the sheet blocking my vision, it was almost as nothing existed past the sheet. I glanced up at Fred whose hazel eyes locked on mine. He gently wiped the tears from my eyes and lifted my hand to his lips.

I could see it in his eyes; he desperately wanted to tell me that everything was going to be okay, something I desperately wanted to hear, but he knew me too well. I didn't want to hear it if he couldn't mean it. Instead of saying anything, he kissed my hand again and held it firmly in both of his. "I love you."

I felt a sticky wet feeling on my other hand and looked down. The sheet that was blocking my view now had blood beginning to wick up the side. I gasped and stared at Fred. He too had seen it and looked back at Mrs. Weasley. She was the only one of the three of us that was watching.

"It's okay, dear. They're doing fine," she assured us. I was reminded then why she was a Gryffindor. I wasn't sure that I would ever be courageous enough to watch such a procedure.

All of a sudden, a small gurgled cry rent the air. I started shaking and crying with joy and relief. Fred stood up just enough to see over the top of the curtain.

"Looks like boys," Gina announced loudly.

"What did I tell you?" Fred smiled.

I saw one of the other midwives take the baby to the warming table to my right to examine him. He cried angrily when set down on his back, completely exposed to the world around him. He was so tiny and rigid, his fists jerking in the air. His skin was an red but covered in a blotchy white waxy substance with small traces of blood. The woman was wiping him off gently but firmly.

"Mary… Mary… he's not breathing…" I heard Gina whisper to the other woman. My attention was ripped away from the warming table and began searching for the other women who stood behind the sheet, beyond my view.

I wanted to say something but nothing was coming. I couldn't breathe. I looked at Fred who appeared just as panicked. Mrs. Weasley had her hand over her mouth, waiting with bated breath, almost as if we all held ours, my baby would find his.

"Is he okay?" Fred demanded. He stood up and looked over the curtain, never letting go of my hand.

Now, I was the only one who could not see. I had no idea what was happening. I glanced at Fred and Molly and back again. I glanced over at my healthy son on the warming table and suddenly wondered if he would not be a twin after all. The tears began streaming down my face when the vision of a tiny casket flashed in my mind.

"Fred…?" I worried. He glanced at me for a split second and held up his finger for me to wait.

Another a small strangled cry broke the tension in the room.

"That's a boy," I heard a woman say encouragingly .

"Best make it three drops for this one…" Gina said quietly to the woman.

There was a small gurgling noise followed by a much stronger cry.

"He's just fine," said Gina smiling over the curtain at me. The other woman walked to my right and gave me a good look at him before taking him to join his brother at the warming tables.

"They're beautiful… you did wonderfully," whispered Fred. He leaned down and gently kissed my head.

I was stunned when the sheet that was blocking my view was suddenly pulled away. I looked down at my belly which looked almost like it had been deflated, but it bore no signs of an incision anywhere. Not a single drop of blood could be seen on me or any of the linens.

"Congratulations, 'Mum, Gina smiled warmly. "You and your boys look like you'll be in perfect health in just a few hours."

"Thank you," I said, finally finding my voice.

The first woman had wrapped "baby A" in a soft blue blanket and brought him over to Fred. "Any ideas for names yet?"

Fred looked at me and I nodded.

"Brewster," he said, taking a sideways glance at me.

"Fred…" I admonished.

"I'm just kidding," he smiled at his concerned mother. "Oliver George Weasley."

"Mum," I said. I quickly covered my mouth, unable to believe that I had just addressed Mrs. Weasley as 'Mum'. She did not seem at all surprised. In fact, she beamed warmly with a proud endearing smile. This time I meant it when I said it. "Mum… would you like to do the honors?"

I took Mrs. Weasley's wand, which she had laid on the bedside table, and handed it to her. Fred seemed to understand. He unwrapped the blanket from our son's left side, exposing it to Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley gently placed the wand tip at the top of the baby's leg, just under his bum and a small blue dot was left where the tip had alighted.

"Maybe we should give the other one a different color," I said thoughtfully.

"They're allowed a little mischief," Molly said smiling affectionately at her newborn grandson.

"See," said Fred. "I always knew deep down that you enjoyed the mayhem, at least a little."

He gently handed me the tiny bundle so that I could get my first real look at my firstborn son. He was beautiful. Now clean, I could see all his tiny features. His crying had stopped and he wiggled sleepily in my arms, his eyes closed tight against the light of the room. I pulled the blanket back from his head to see a soft tuft of copper hair, that had a very light tint toward auburn, on the top of his head. I smiled to myself. I had always secretly hoped that, boys or girls, they'd inherit the Weasley ginger.

The woman called Mary walked up to Fred and deposited "baby B" into his arms.

"And this little man," Fred told his mother, "is Euan Fredrick Weasley."

Fred opened his blanket as well and he received two small blue dots, just like his father. Fred rewrapped his blanket and gently stroked his cheek.

"They're beautiful," beamed Molly. "They're absolutely beautiful…"

Fred turned the baby toward me. I suddenly felt grateful for the Weasleys' tattoo tradition for this little baby looked exactly like his brother, though perhaps with a slightly rounder face. I was certain I would be able to tell them apart before too long, but I bet Molly had thought the same thing when Fred and George were born. I leaned down and gently kissed Euan's forehead, and then Oliver's.

"I love you, Fred."

Fred brushed my wild hair behind my ear and kissed my head. "I love you, too."

* * *

**The twins are here! Hooray!**

**What did you think? Did I do alright? I warn you now, the next chapter is the last and it is a short one the epilogue.**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue**

"Mummy! Mummy!" Victoire screamed as she ran into the Burrow's kitchen. It was amazing how much she'd grown. Her waist length red hair flew behind her as she ran. She bumped forcefully into Fleur's pregnant belly. She looked up seriously into her mother's eyes. "They won't leave us alone!"

Hermione groaned and tilted her head back, asking the heavens for patience. She had no doubt the 'they' Victoire was referring to.

Ginny huffed too, rubbing her large belly. "This one better be a girl."

Hermione chuckled and walked into the garden with Ginny close behind. Hermione's shoulders drooped with frustration. Three toy broomsticks zoomed, only a foot off the ground, around the garden. The three toddlers riding them, all four years old, were all returning to the same spot. Each of them tugged at a silvery blonde pigtail every time they passed the small crying girl.

"That's it, boys!" Hermione shouted. "Off the brooms!"

"But Mum!" cried one of the two red-heads.

"No buts. Off the brooms," insisted Hermione.

The red-head who spoke was the first off his broom, followed quickly by a small boy with dark auburn hair. The last little boy slowed to a stop, but just stared at his mother.

"Ollie, I said 'off!'" Hermione repeated, her tone becoming more forceful.

"But Mum, I'm not Ollie; I'm-"

"You can't fool me Oliver George Weasley. But nice try. Off the broom!"

The boy climbed off his broom and glared at his mother.

"Now I think you all owe Dominique an apology…" said Ginny.

The little girl sniffled proudly, but still looked sulky. Victoire walked over to her little sister and placed an arm consolingly around her shoulders. She glared at the little boys, waiting impatiently for their apologies.

All the boys glanced at their mothers, all of their eyes asking the question 'do we have to?' One look from the women was all they needed.

James stepped up first and ruffled his messy auburn hair. "Sorry, Dominique," he said quietly. He looked at Ginny who nodded at him.

Euan and Ollie looked at Hermione again, wondering if James's apology would be good enough for the group. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Sorry, Dominique…" they said in unison.

Dominique straightened proudly and wiped the tears from her cheeks with the backs of her hands.

"In seven years, Hogwarts isn't going to know what hits it," said Fred, announcing his presence.

"Did you see them?" Hermione said incredulously.

"Yep," replied Fred. "And you sound surprised at them."

The three adults chuckled.

"Everyone thought that George and I were a handful at school. Euan and Ollie are nearly as bad. Throw James in the mix and it will be utter chaos." Rather than seem concerned, Fred looked rather pleased. He grinned as he watch his two young sons dueling with broomsticks, pretending to be pirates.

"I'm the captain!" shouted James. "Are you two must walk the plank!"

Euan and Ollie's brooms halted in mid-air, mischievous grins growing into menacing smiles. "Mutiny!" they yelled together, dropping their brooms and tackling James to the ground.

"BOYS!" Hermione shouted. She knew it wasn't worth her breath. Not one of them could hear her as the three of the wrestled in the dirt. She started over to the three of them. Victoire and Dominique looked uncertainly at Hermione, looking as though they'd never seen such astonishing behavior. Fred stuck his hands in his pockets and looked as though he was enjoying a good show.

"You know she's going to kill you one of these days. Sitting back and smiling like that… It might be nice to see you take it a little more seriously," said Ginny, shaking her head at Fred.

"Nah," said Fred. Hermione had drawn her wand on the three rowdy boys. All of them were lifted into the air and set gently on their feet. Another wave of her wand vanished the dirt from all of their clothes. Though Fred could not hear her, he knew she was trying hard to find the right words for them. "Don't let her fool you, Gin. She acts like they're rough on her, but she secretly enjoys every minute of it."

* * *

**Well, there it is. I really hope you liked the story. If you did please review!**

**Thanks to you all for reading, and an extra thanks to Binka Fudge for her help.**


End file.
